Together 4 Ever
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Natsu adalah sahabat kecil, sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Gray adalah orang pertama yg membuatnya tersenyum dlm kerinduannya pada Natsu. Sedangkan Sting adalah seorang anak pengusaha kaya yg paling peduli terhadap kondisi ekonomi Lucy yg semakin lama semakin hancur. Berbagai rintangan kesuraman hidup dialaminya. Akankah Lucy sanggup akan semua ini? NaLu/StiCy/GrayLu - Ch. 7 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_Chapter 1 : Prolog_

* * *

_**Summary :**_

_Natsu adalah sahabat kecil, sekaligus cinta pertama Lucy. Namun saat beranjak SD, Natsu dan Lucy tidak sedekat dulu. Gray sering main ke rumah Lucy dan juga sering menghibur nya. Sedangkan Sting adalah orang yang membuat Lucy dapat melupakan masa lalu nya yang suram, dan orang pertama yang menyatakan cintanya pada Lucy. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pasangan Lucy? Mind? RnR!_

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

Ku persembahkan!

.

.

.

My second FanFiction!

.

.

.

_**Together 4 Ever**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

.

Someone Pov

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfillia. Ayahku bernama Judo Heartfillia, dan ibuku bernama Layla Heartfillia. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, namun beliau telah meninggal dunia. Kini aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku, Judo Heartfillia. Aku mempunyai 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Levy (Levy Marcelina Garden), Mavis Vermillion, dan Natsu Dragneel. Kita telah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan Natsu adalah satu-satu nya laki-laki diantara kita ber-4! Umurku 5 tahun, dan itu artinya, aku akan segera masuk SD, pergi jauh meninggalkan TK ku yang lama.

Ayah ku menanyakan apakah aku mau sekolah di SD Fairy Tail, tentu saja aku mau! Fairy Tail adalah sekolah yang terkenal! Apalagi ke-3 sahabat ku juga akan sekolah di Fairy Tail.

Aku sangat bahagia dapat bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Dengan ini, kita akan selalu bersama!

Oh, ya! Aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penulis… apakah aku akan benar-benar menjadi seorang penulis, besar nanti? Mungkin ke-3 sahabat ku akan terus mendukungku. Dan kurasa, saat aku masuk ke sekolah SD Fairy Tail, aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman… semoga hari ku menyenangkan! Jaa~

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**Author :** "Gimana? Ini Cuma Prolog nya aja! Nanti cerita nya di next chapter! Mohon review nya ya? Satu lagi! Saya mau promosi FanFiction pertama saya yang berjudul _'Emerge Love At Missions'_, maybe it's bad at the title, but the story better! Okey, terimakasih karena telah membaca FanFiction ini! Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa~"

_Chapter 2 : When We Were Child!_


	2. Chapter 2 : When We Were Child

_Chapter 2: When We Were Child_

**Author : **"Ohayou Minna! Akhir nya, saya bisa kembali di fanfiction ini lagi! :D Sebelum nya, maaf karena gak bisa update kilat! Okey, kembali lagi bersama saya, Himiki-chan! Dalam cerita 'Together 4 Ever' ini! Silahkan menyimak! Barang kali ada yang dibacain, kan namanya bukan baca, tapi nyimak cerita yang dibacain, dan yang bacain juga harus nyimak! Dan harus Review juga tentu nya!"

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

_**Together 4 Ever**_

_**Sebelum nya di chapter 1…**_

**Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfillia.**

**.**

**Aku mempunyai 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Levy (Levy Marcelina Garden), Mavis Vermillion, dan Natsu Dragneel.**

**.**

**Kita telah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan Natsu adalah satu-satu nya laki-laki diantara kita ber-4!**

**.**

**Oh, ya! Aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penulis… apakah aku akan benar-benar menjadi seorang penulis, besar nanti? Mungkin ke-3 sahabat ku akan terus mendukungku. Dan kurasa, saat aku masuk ke sekolah SD Fairy Tail, aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman… semoga hari ku menyenangkan! Jaa~**

* * *

_**Together 4 Ever**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2: When We Were Child**_

_Lucy Pov_

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong bersama ayahku. Lorong yang besar, dengan lukisan-lukisan indah disamping nya, serta beberapa orang yang memegangi buku-buku berjalan entah kemana.

Inilah sekolah Fairy Tail! Sekolah yang sangat kudambakan… Kulihat berbagai lukisan yang telah terbingkai, tertempel pada tembok-temboka coklat tersebut. Banyak pintu disepanjang lorong yang terlihat megah. Pintu-pintu itu terlihat lebih tinggi dariku 1 meter. Aku terus mengikuti ayah ku, sampai ayah ku berhenti di sebuah pintu terbesar yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' aku segera memasuki nya.

"Hai! Anda mau mendaftarkan anak anda ke sekolah ini?" Tanya seorang kakek tua yang tinggi nya sama dengan ku.

"Ah, iya pak! Ini anak saya, Lucy Heartfillia!" kata ayah sambil menggendongku ke pangkuan nya. Tumben sekali, ayah mau mengurusi ku? Biasa nya kan ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya sendiri.

"hohoho… lucu nya! Perkenalkan, saya Makarov Dreyer, bapak kepala sekolah di sini!" kata kakek tua itu.

"Makarov-sensei!" kata ku.

"Baiklah! Test IQ akan segera di mulai… kepada bapak…?"

"Saya Judo Heartfillia!"

"oh, ya! Mohon bapak Judo keluar sebentar selama anak bapak mengikuti Test IQ" kata Makarov-sensei.

"Baik, pak!" kata ayah, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan.

Dan aku pun segera memulai test IQ…

Namun, saat aku mengisi formulir, kata nya umur ku belum cukup untuk memasuki kelas 1, mungkin setengah tahun lagi! (1 semester) Ya, memang aku lah yang termuda di antara mereka ber-3.

Tapi hasil yang mengejutkan datang dari test IQ-ku. Ternyata, test IQ-ku, jawaban nya benar semua! Aku kaget dan takjub mendengar nya… Sebuah keberuntungan, ini hebat! Dengan ini, nilai IQ-ku tertinggi, tapi hasil nya tak memungkin kan untuk anak seusia ku. Aku pun diterima masuk. Namun, saat kudapatkan kalau aku tak sekelas dengan mereka, karena mereka ber-3 masuk kelas B, (tidak ada kels C) sedangkan aku masuk kelas A, aku terasa ingin menangis… tapi aku menahan nya. Aku mengatakan yang sejujur nya kepada Makarov-sensei. Dan Makarov-sensei pun memperbolehkan ku untuk masuk kelas B bersama mereka. Telah kusadari sejak awal 'Persahabatan lebih penting!' kan?

Di luar, aku bertemu dengan ke-3 sahabat ku. "Natsu-ni! Levy-chan! Mavis-kun!" sahut ku.

"Lu-chan!" panggil Levy.

"Bagaimana hasil nya?" Tanya Mavis.

Natsu terlihat sangat penasaran, aku menjawab "Kita Sekelas!"

"YEY!" teriak mereka ber-3. Sungguh, aku sangat senang jika melihat ke-3 sahabat ku dapat bersorak ria, tertawa, bahagia… Tentu saja! Mereka kan sahabat ku! Aku berharap agar aku bisa selalu bersama dengan mereka untuk selama nya.

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

_**The first school's day…**_

Ini hari pertama ku masuk SD!

Pasti sangat menyenangkan…

Kusisir rambut ku, dan kurapihkan kerah ku. Aku segera mengambil tas ransel itu, dan memakai nya… Lalu, aku segera menuju ke ruang makan.

Kulihat Virgo dan Aries telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku.

"papa mana?" Tanya ku.

"Tuan Judo sudah berangkat kerja, baru saja tuan diantar Carpicorn! Sudah lah, hime! Makan ini dulu!" kata Virgo.

Ku pikir juga apa… Pasti ayah sibuk lagi! Cuma hari pendaftaran aja, papa cuti.

Terlihat raut wajah sedih di wajah ku. Namun rupa nya, tidak ada yang melihat nya, kecuali aku sendiri lewat kaca.

Aku segera duduk di kursi dan melahap makanan yang telah Gemi & Mini buat di dapur. Ah! Mereka selalu berdua!

"Hime! Cepat! Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah!" kata Virgo.

Kupercepat gerakan tangan ku.

* * *

_**-Together 4 Ever-**_

Setelah selesai makan, aku segera turun dan menemui Loke di bawah.

"Hime, ayo masuk!" kata Loke segera membukakan pintu untuk ku.

Aku segera masuk dan duduk.

Loke segera memasukan kunci mobil dan memutar nya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya ku.

"Jam 06.00!" jawab Loke.

Oh, bagus lah! Karena aku masuk nya jam 06.30! Tapi tetap saja aku harus masuk lebih awal untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk yang strategis.

Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bicara, mungkin Loke lagi focus menyetir.

_**-o0o-**_

Sesampai nya di sekolah Fairy Tail. Dengan semangat, aku membukakan pintu dan turun dari mobil. "Arigatou, Loke!" kata ku langsung berlari ke arahh gerbang sekolah.

"Levy-chan! Mavis-kun!" sambut ku.

"Lucy-san!" balas Mavis sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Lu-chan!" kata Levy girang.

"Eh, dimana Natsu?" Tanya ku.

"ah! Mungkin dia terlambat…" kata Mavis.

"Oh… ya sudah lah!" kata ku pasrah.

"Luce! Levy! Mafice!" panggil Natsu.

"Natsu?" Tanya ku segera menengok kebelakang, ternyata memang benar, itu Natsu.

"Hey! Natsu! Nama ku Mavis! Bukan Mafice!" protes Mavis.

"ahaha! Gomen, Mavis! Lucy!" kata Natsu.

"ayo masuk!" ajak Levy.

"emh!" jawab ku sambil menganggukan kepala.

"kelas 1B…" kata Mavis sambil mencari kelas bertulis kan '1B' dan kami hanya mengikuti nya.

Ya, beginilah sifat Mavis, selalu ingin memimpin. Tapi dia cantik, baik, mudah menangis, dan aktif! Pokok nya dia sifat nya imut deh!

"Nah! Ini kelas nya!" kata Mavia sambil menunjuk kelas bertuliskan '1B'

Kami segera memasuki ny, dan mengambil tempat duduk berdekatan. Aku duduk bersama Natsu, dan Mavis bersama Levy. Levy duduk di depan ku, sedangkan Mavis duduk di depan Natsu.

Aku melihat banyak orang di kelas… Mulai dari pojok yang diduduki perempuan berambut scarlet, sampai pojok sana yang diduduki oleh laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang bermain dengan ke-3 boneka nya. (aneh)

"Hai, nama ku Lisana Strauss!" kata seorang perempuan berambut putih.

"Aku Laxus Dreyer!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut blonde, dengan headset bergambar listrik yang terpasang di telinga nya.

"Hai, nama ku Lucy Heartfillia!" balas ku.

"Watashiwa Gray Fullbuster!"

"Erza Scarlet…"

"Jellal Fernandes!"

"Ohayou! Aku Mavis Vermillion…"

"Hoi! Nama ku Natsu Dragneel!"

"Watashiwa Levy! Levy Marcelina Garden…"

"aku Freed"

"My name is Evergreen"

"Hai! Nama ku Bixlow!" Ini laki-laki yang tadi main sama boneka Gak Jelas nya kan?

* * *

_**-Together 4 Ever-**_

Usai berkenalan, kami segera duduk. Guru segera masuk, lalu pelajaran pun dimulai!

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"S'laaamaat si-; aagi, Paaak!" kata ku segera mengganti kata-kata siang menjadi pagi, karena salah ngomong… untung nya tertutupi oleh suara teman teman ku.

_**(Gaya selamat pagi slow motion a.k.a anak kelas 1 "S'laaamaat paaaagi, Paaak!")**_

"Perkenalkan, saya Wakaba, guru matematika & Sains kelas 1-2 di sekolah ini, sekaligus wali kelas 1"

"Wakaba-sensei!"

"baiklah, pelajaran pertama adalh pelajaran Matematika! Pelajaran yang paling mudah untuk anak-anak kelas 1-2!"

'pasti susah nih…' bisik Natsu, dan aku mendengar nya.

Wakaba-sensei menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

1+1 = …

"Dua!"

"Tiga"

"s-satu?"

Kok beda-beda?

"okey, siapa yang jawab satu?" Dan Freed sendiri mengangkat tangan nya dengan ragu-ragu.

"siapa yang jawab tiga?" Dan sebagian anak mengangkat tangan kanan nya, namun ada juga yang mengangkat tangan kiri nya.

Wakaba-sensei terheran-heran melihat nya.

"Siapa yang jawab dua?" aku segera mengangkat tangan ku, yang ternyata diikuti oleh Natsu, Mavis, dan Levy; begitu tangan ku telah naik. Lalu Erza mengangkat tangan kanan nya dengan ragu-ragu.

Lalu Wakaba-sensei mengambil spidol dan menulisakan di papan tulis.

1 + 1 = 2

"Yey!" kata Natsu, Mavis, Levy, dan Erza giramg, dan yang paling lebai adalah Mavis.

Okey, tak mau ambil pusing soal pelajaran, maka skip time sampai pada saat pulang sekolah.

* * *

*TREEEET*

"HOREY!" semua siswa melangkah ke luar kelas dengan girang nya.

Aku melihat Lisana sedang duduk sendiri, aku menghampirinya.

"Hai, Lisana! Sedang apa?" Tanya ku.

"aku sedang menunggu ke-dua kakak ku! Lucy-san!" kata Lisana.

"eh? Kau punya kakak?" Tanya ku.

Lisana menganggukan kepala nya sekali.

"kakak ku yang paling tua namanya Mirajane Strauss! Kalau kakak ku yang ke dua nama nya Elfman Strauss. Kak Mirajane sudah kelas 3, kalau kak Elfman kelas 2!" jelas Lisana.

"oh!" Jawab ku.

*BIP* *BIP*

"Loke?" Tanya ku.

End of Lucy Pov

Normal Pov

"Hime!" Panggil Loke.

Lucy berlari ke arah mobil mewah berwarna silver yang di setir Oleh Loke.

'Dia orang kaya?' pikir Lisana iri hati.

"Hime, ayo masuk!" Kata nya.

Lucy masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Loke segera memutar kembali kunci mobil nya, Dan menyetir seperti biasa.

* * *

Di kediaman Heartfillia...

_Lucy Pov_

Aku segera turun dari mobil, Dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku segera mengganti buku pelajaran hati ini dengan buku pelajaran Besok. Lalu segera ke ruang makan, untuk makan siang.

Well, hari ini menyenangkan, dalam sepersekian menit saja aku sudah bisa kenal dan akrab dengan mereka!

Hem, semoga hari esok akan terus menyenangkan seperti hari ini!

Aku segera berjalan ke kamar, dan mengambil handphone ku yanag bertuliskan 'Flexi' di bagian atas nya, lalu aku segera membuka nya, aku membuka phone note dan mencari nama _Levy._

"Ini dia!" kata ku segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang berbentuk seperti telepon, lalu mengarahkan handphone ku ke telinga ku.

**_-PHONE-_**

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, Levy-chan!" kata ku girang.

"Ah! Lu-chan! Ternyata kau, kukira siapa... hehehe"

"hahaha! Maka nya, nanti kamu save nomor ku ya?"

"ya" jawab nya.

"Eh, ada apa Lu-chan?" tanya Levy

"hehehe... gak ada apa-apa sih!" kata ku.

"oh iya! Lu-chan! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkumpul bersama di star park? hari ini kan bakalan ada bulan purnama! aku sih cuma liat di situs internet aja..." ajak Levy.

"hem... *berpikir sejenak* bagus tuh Levy-chan! kayak nya enak juga ngumbul bareng gitu..." kata ku.

"Tapi..." kata ku terbata-bata begitu menyadari suatu hal.

"Papa ku pasti sibuk... Lalu siapa yang akan menemani ku?" tanya ku pada Levy.

"Lu-chan..." kata nya dengan nada yang turut bersedih.

"M-mungkin memang kurang menyenangkan kalau t-tidak dapat berlibur bersama ayah, ta... tapi, kan masih ada kami... kami pasti bisa menyenangkan mu kok!" hibur Levy.

"Arigatou, Levy-chan! Baiklah, jadi kita mau kesana jam berapa?" tanya ku.

"Jam 7 malam!" kata Levy.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa disana, Levy-chan! Aku kasih tau Mavis dan Natsu ya? Jaa~ Levy-chan!"

"Jaa~ Lu-chan!"

Aku pun segera mengakhiri pembicaraan antara kami berdua.

Aku segera menelepon Mavsi.

"Ayo lah! Angkat!" kata ku sambil terus berusaha menelepon Mavis lagi. Begitu terus berulang kali, dan gak diangkat-angkat. Aku mencoba nya lagi.

*KRING*

*KRING*

*KRING*

'Disconect'

"Ah! sial, Mavis!"

Aku pun segera menelepon Mavis lagi, namun kali ini keluar tulisan yang sangat membuat ku putus asa...

_'Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk menelepon ke nomor ini. Untuk meninggalkan pesan, tekan bintang!'_

"KYA! Bagaimana ini?" tanya ku, lalu segera menekan tombol bintang (*)

*KRING* terdengar suara dari handphoneku yang hampir saja ku banting. Aku segera mengangkat nya.

"Halo! Lucy-san!"

"MAVIS!" geram ku.

"hahaha... gomen ne!" katanya disertai dengan tawa.

_Mau nya apa sih ini anak?_

"Ada apa sih, Lucy? Siang-siang gini malah nelpon, aku kan lagi berenang..." kata nya santai.

"..." astaga, Mavis... gak tau ah mau ngomong apa deh! Ini kan sore! Berenang mulu...

"apa?" tanya Mavis lagi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Aku pun hanya berkata lemas pada nya "Nanti malam, jam 7, kita kumpul di star park... telpon Natsu sana! Pulsa ku udah habis!"

"OKEY! LUCY..." kata nya asedikit berteriak, lalu menutup telepon nya.

Hah... sudah lah, memang Mavis sifat nya seperti itu! Memang Mavis sifat nya seperti itu... memang kalau ngomong sama dia musti sabar.

*KRING*

"Eh?" Tanya ku, lalu segera mengambil handphone ku, dan mendapati kalau yang menelepon adalah Mavis lagi.

"Gomen, Lucy-San! Aku baru ingat kalau Natsu velum di beliin handphone sama orang tua nya!" kata Mavis tanpa basa-basi.

"ah! Oh, iya! Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi ya? Baiklah, Aku Akan ke rumah nya sekarang juga! Jaa~ Mavis-Kun!" kata ku lalu segera menutup telepon dan berlari ke garasi untuk menemui Loke.

"Loke, antar kan aku ke rumah Natsu!" perintah ku.

"As you wish! Hime" kata nya, lalu segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk ku.

Loke memasukan kunci mobil nya, dan memutar nya, lalu menginjak gas, dan menyetir secara manual.

* * *

_Skip Time..._

"Sampai, Hime!" kata Loke sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk ku.

"Arigatou, Loke!" kata ku.

Aku segera turun dan berlari ke arah pintu rumah Natsu.

"Tante Grandine!" kata ku sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Natsu.

_*TUK*_

_*TUK*_

_*TUK*_

Pintu dibuka.

"Eh, Lucy... silahkan masuk!" kata tante Grandine sambil mengarahkan tangan nya ke dalam rumah.

"Natsu!"

"Luce? ada apa?" tanya Natsu sambil menyuruh ku duduk.

"Natsu... malam ini, tepat nya jam 7, kita kumpul di star park ya? soal nya kata Levy, malam ini ada bulan purnama!" kata ku.

"oh, okey!" kata Natsu.

aku segera berdiri.

"Eh! Eh?! Mau kemana Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Pulang lah, kan udah selesai!" kata ku.

"Ya, tapi kan tak perlu buru-buru juga kan?" tanya Natsu.

"Lalu aku mau ngapain di sini?" tanya ku.

"eh? eng... _*berpikir gak selesai-selesai*_..."

"Ya sudah deh! Bye Natsu!" kata ku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah nya.

Sedangkan Natsu masih berpikir tidak jelas.

Dan dari tembok, aku masih mendengar suara nya...

"eeeeeeeeeeng..."

"Natsu? Lucy mana?" tanya tante Grandine sambil membawa 2 gelas teh.

"oh ya! Lucy, kau minum teh dulu!" kata Natsu menengok ke kiri, namun hanya angin lah yang di dapat nya.

"eh?" kata tante Grandine sambil mengerut kan alis nya.

"HUF... Lucy nya udah pergi..." kata Natsu sambil menyipitkan mata nya.

"APA?! Jadi dari tadi kau melamun, Natsu?!"

"A-aye!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar nya. Hehehehe... Natsu memang bodoh! Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang bersama Loke.

* * *

"Natsu-nii! Levy-chan! Mavis-kun!" kata ku.

"Luce!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san!"

Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka, lalu menerawang ke langit.

"Bulan yang indah!"

"emh!" kata Levy.

Aku segera duduk di samping mereka. Sedangkan Loke duduk di kursi pojok taman, lalu tertidur (?)

Aku melihat indah nya bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit, mengelilingi suatu objek cerah berbentuk lingkaran.

Aku melihat Tante Grandine sedang duduk sambil tersenyum, hal yang sama juga ku lihat pada orang tua dari teman-teman ku yang lain. Orang-orang di sana begitu ramai... tapi, who's care? Dengan bulan indah ini... semua menjadi tenang.

"Wah indah nya!" kata Levy sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang yang mengkilap di langit, warna nya yang bermacam-macam menghiasi malam ini.

"Sugoi!" kata Mavis terus menerawang.

Ku lihat semua orang tersenyum, dan tentu saja aku sendiri tersenyum. Rasa bahagia dapat berkumpul bersama...

Hari yang indah! Bintang-bintang berwarna-warni bertebaran, mengelilingi bulan purnama di angkasa. Warna abu-abu nya memancar kan cahaya ke arah kami, bulan indah berbentuk lingkaran, memancarkan sinar dari langit hitam di malam hari yang sejuk, angin malam yang bertiup ke sana kemari... kenangan di hari pertama ku masuk SD Fairy Tail.

_~Warching Sky at night, with my best friend... The memories that I never forget forever, because we are always together 4 ever~_

* * *

_Di kediaman Heartfillia..._

Kini, aku telah kembali ke rumah ku.

Aku segera berjalan menuju meja ku. Aku mengambil selembar kertas, dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

Readers mau tau apa yang aku tulis?

_**-o0o-**_

_Dear Mama,_

_Mama! Hari ini, aku baghagia sekali! :D_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk SD!_

_Baru masuk aja, aku udah bisa dapet banyak temen..._

_Sangat menyenang kan kan ma? :)_

_Tadi, aku, Natsu, Mavis, dan Levy..._

_barusan liat bulan di_

_* star park! *_

_aku senang dapat berkumpul bersama mereka XD_

_Apakah mama juga bahagia di surga?_

_Kuharap begitu!_

_Terimakasih mama, karena mama_

_selalu mendoakan ku dari surga..._

_Terimakasih mama, karena mama_

_telah memilih ku menjadi anak mama..._

_Terimakasih mama, karena mama_

_telah berada di bumi untuk ku,_

_walaupun hanya sementara waktu..._

_Terimakasih mama, karena mama_

_selalu membimbing dan menghibur ku..._

_Dan mama telah melakukan semua hal_

_yang terbaik untuk ku..._

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Mama!_

_I love you, mom!_

_Aku sayang mama!_

* * *

Aku segera melipat kertas itu, dan memasukan nya ke dalam amplop berwarna pink, lalu menyimpan nya dalam laci.

Au memang sering menulis surat kecil untuk Mama di surga! Semoga mama bahagia disana...

Aku beranjak ke tempat tidur, dan menarik selimut ku.

Aku mendengar suatu suara yang berkata kepada ku, dan aku tau pasti kalau itu suara Mama. Kata-kata yang selalu ku dengar setiap malam, "Oyasuminasai, sayang..." suara mama yang indah ini membuat ku dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak dan nyaman, kata-kata ini sekaligus menjadi kata-kata yang menutup hari ku. Memang terdengar aneh, karena mama telah tiada... tapi setiap malam aku selalu mendengar suara mama. Tapi, walau begitu... aku tetap senang karena masih bisa mendengar suara mama, walau tidak dapat melihat sosok nya. Selamat malam, mama~ Have a Nice Day there!

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Author :** "Ini masih Family & Friendship! Okey, sekian dulu ya? Review please! Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa~"

_Chapter 3 : Love Triangles_


	3. Chapter 3 : Love Triangles

**Author : **"Ohayou Minna! Akhir nya, saya bisa kembali di fanfiction ini lagi! :D Sebelum nya, maaf karena gak bisa update kilat! Okey, kembali lagi bersama saya, Himiki-chan! Dalam cerita 'Together 4 Ever' ini! Silahkan menyimak! Barang kali ada yang dibacain, kan namanya bukan baca, tapi nyimak cerita yang dibacain, dan yang bacain juga harus nyimak! Dan harus Review juga tentu nya!"

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

_Waktu kelas 2 SD, di taman kompleks..._

_"Yo, Luce!" kata Natsu._

_"Natsu?" tanya Lucy._

_Natsu segera duduk di samping Lucy._

_"Mavis dan Levy mana?" tanya Natsu._

_"Mereka belum datang..." kata Lucy._

_"oh..."_

_"atau mungkin orang tua mereka tidak memperbolehkan mereka pergi ke taman kompleks" kata Lucy._

_"Oh, masa over protective banget sih? Kan ini masih di dalam kompleks dan dekat sekali dengan rumah mereka!" kata Natsu._

_"Kan cuma mungkin, Natsu..." kata Lucy sambil mencubit tangan Natsu pelan._

_"Aw..." kata Natsu._

_Lucy tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Natsu._

_Lucy memandangi muka Natsu, sedangkan Natsu masih memegang tangan nya yang sakit._

_"Kurasa aku menyukai mu, Natsu..." kata Lucy yang rupanya tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakan nya._

_"Eh? tadi kau bilang apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu._

_"eh?!" Lucy baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan nya, "Tidak jadi, bukan sesuatu yang penting..."_

_"oh..." kata Natsu._

_**Together 4 Ever**_

_**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_**.**_

_**chapter 3 : Love Triangles**_

_Normal pov_

Pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis Heartfillia yang kini berumur 7 tahun, segera bangun dari tidur nya yang nyenyak.

Ia segera mengucek mata nya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Hime, kau sudah bangun... ayo ke ruang makan, Tuan Judo sudah menunggu..." kata Virgo.

"Emh" Lucy mengangguk pelan.

Ia berjalan ke ruang makan, dan segera duduk di sebelah ayah nya.

Seorang Judo Heartfillia hanya makan dengan serius tanpa memperhatikan gadis yang merupakan anak dari nya tersebut, yang membuat Lucy tertunduk sedih.

Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lebih baik jika ia segera makan atau ia akan terlambat sekolah.

Judo telah selesai memakan makanan nya, saat Lucy belum selesai memakan nya.

"Jaga dirimu, Lucy" kata Judo segera berdiri dari bangku kayu marmer yang besar dan indah itu.

Judo memakai topi dan segera memberikan kunci mobil nya kepada Capricorn.

Lucy merasa kesepian... ia tahu, ia kaya, semua kebutuhan nya dapat terpenuhi, namun apa jadi nya jika ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang? Bhkan ia telah kehilangan ibu nya tercinta saat ia masih sangat kecil.

Kalian tau, betapa sakit nya hati seorang Lucy Heartfillia?

* * *

*BIP* *BIP* Loke secara tidak sabaran memencet klakson mobil nya terus menerus, mengingat keadaan Jakarta yang sangat ramai dan macet.

Mobil Lucy terhenti lagi di perempatan. Kini lampu merah telah padam dan terganti oleh lampu hijau, namun tidak ada yang menyangka kalau lampu lalu lintas dari arah kiri tidak berganti merah.

Kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat, banyak mobil bertabrakan dari arah kiri dan kanan... beruntung Loke berhasil mengeremkan mobil nya.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi berturut-turut, mulai dari mobil paling depan, sampai belakang. Lagi pula, mana ada yang tau kalau lampu lalu lintas itu secara tiba-tiba rusak?

Loke segera turun dari mobil, Lucy tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, jam mulai mendekati bel. Jalan-jalan terpenuhi oleh mobil-mobil berderetan yang sudah rusak akibat kecelakaan tadi.

"HUH!" Lucy mendengar suara keluhan dari anak laki-laki, ia membalikan badan nya. "Eh? Gray?" tanya Lucy.

"eh, Lucy?" tanya Gray segera melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Lucy.

"Loh, kamu lupa, Lucy? Kan jalan dari rumah ku ke sekolah sama-sama harus melewati perempatan ini" kata Gray.

"Eh, oh iya!" kata Lucy.

"Sepertinya aku akan terlambat dan disetrab lagi." kata Gray.

"ya, dan ini pertama kali nya aku terlambat!" kata Lucy.

"hem, salah lagi, salah lagi!" kata Gray.

"Ini bukan salah mu kok Gray, ini kecelakaan! Dan nanti juga banyak yang di setrab! Kan Natsu, Mavis, dan Levy juga satu arah dengan kita! Mungkin saja mereka ada di belakang, kebetulan aja kita mobil nya sebelahan..." kata Lucy.

"Ah, di setrab bareng si Natsu lagi!" kata Gray sambil menyipitkan kedua mata nya yang sudah sipit menjadi lebih sipit lagi.

"Gray!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, Ur, ibu dari Gray Fullbuster sambil berjalan ke arah Gray.

"Eh, Lucy!" kata Ur.

"Pagi, tante Ur!" sapa Lucy.

Ur tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

"Lucy, kamu juga tinggal di deket sini juga ya?" tanya Ur.

"Iya, tante" jawab Lucy.

"Lucy!" panggil Loke.

"Eh? sudah dulu ya, Tante Ur! Gray!" kata Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan segera berjalan ke arah Loke.

"hime, ayo!" kata Loke segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Lucy.

Jalan-jalan sudah bersih kembali, mobil-mobil korban telah diangkut, dan korban-korban telah di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Loke mengantarkan Lucy ke sekolah, dan Ur mengantarkan Gray ke sekolah, walaupun mereka berdua sudah terlambat banyak.

* * *

"KALIAN BERLIMA! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI NYA MASUK KELAS SAMPAI BEL ISTIRAHAT NANTI!" teriak guru piket.

"Tapi, ini hanya kece-" belum selesai Lucy bicara, sudah di potong lagi.

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN! BERDIRI DI TENGAH LAPANGAN! SEKARANG!" teriak guru piket lagi.

"AYE!" teriak Natsu, Gray, Levy, dan Mavis segera berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Eh, tunggu!" kata Lucy.

_**-o0o-**_

"PANAS!" teriak Natsu gerah.

"DIAM KAU, BAKA!" teriak Gray.

"KAU YANG DIAM! BANGSAT!" teriak Natsu tidak mau kalah.

"APA KAU BILANG? BRENGSEK!" teriak Gray.

"Hey, sudah-sudah! Nanti kalau guru piket tau, kalian bisa disetrab 2 kali!" kata Lucy, namun tidak di dengarkan oleh Natsu dan Gray.

"KALIAN BERDUA! DIAM!" teriak Lucy.

"AYE!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Luce akan lebih seram dari Erza, kalau dia marah" bisik Natsu pada Gray.

"Ya, benar! Lebih seram dari monster sekalipun!" bisik Gray pada Natsu, dan membuat Lucy marah besar.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Lucy.

"AYE!"

* * *

*TREEEET* bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Teriak Juvia, seorang murid baru yang tergila-gila dengan Gray.

'Oh tidak! Ada Juvia!' gumam Gray dalam hati.

"Gray-sama, kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? badan mu panas! Oh tidak, ini pasti karena di setrab terlalu lama di lapangan kan? coba Juvia terlambat, pasti Juvia bisa melindungi Gray-sama dari panas mataha-" belum selesai Juvia bicara, sudah di potong oleh Gray.

"JUVIA! STOP!" kata Gray dingin.

Mata Juvia berkaca-kaca, "HUA! GRAY-SAMA MEMARAHI JUVIA, HUA!" tangis Juvia.

"AAAA! Bagaimana ini?!" tanya Gray kesal.

"Gray, kau seharus nya bertanggung jawab akan pacar mu!" kata Cana.

"Dia bukan pacar ku, CANA!" kata Gray kesal.

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

_Lucy Pov_

"Lucy, nanti sore aku ke rumah mu ya?" tanya Gray.

"Eh? Kok ke rumah ku?" tanyaku.

"ya, gak apa-apa! aku kepengen main sama anjing mu aja" kata Gray.

"heh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Terserah!" kataku sambil memalingkan muka ku.

Aku pun berjalan ke kantin...

"Yo, Lisana!" kata Natsu segera duduk di kursi depan Lisana.

Aku tertunduk dan menghembuskan nafas ku... Ya, sekarang-sekarang ini, Natsu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu nya bersama Lisana dari pada bersama aku, Levy, dan Mavis. Semua nya terasa berputar balik. Aku merasa cemburu kepada Lisana. Tapi kenapa? Bukan kah aku hanya suka padanya? Apa perasaan suka ini telah berubah menjadi... CINTA?

Pikiran ku kacau. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran ku. Memang waktu itu aku pernah merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda saat aku pertama kali melihat Natsu, di bandingkan saat aku melihat laki-laki lain.

Apakah aku tidak terlalu kecil untuk merasakan cinta?

Tapi, pada saat pertama kali Juvia masuk ke sekolah ini saja dia langsung jatuh cinta pada Gray,_ First-Sight-love._

Dan kenapa pada saat perasaan suka itu hilang, dan aku mulai dekat dengan Gray, aku malah teringat akan Natsu?

Aku segera menghentikan pemikian ku yang kacau balau, dan ketika aku mengangkat kepala ku dan melihat ke depan,

'TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN SAMPAH'

Aku terkaget-kaget melihat tulisan yang terrtulis di dinding.

Oh tidak! Kenapa aku bisa nyasar dari kantin sampai ke sini?

Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi oleh sampah yang berserakan dan bertumpukan dimana-mana.

_End of Lucy Pov_

* * *

At the evening, at Lucy house...

"guk-guk" sambut Plue, anjing putih milik Lucy Heartfillia.

"hn? Gray pasti sudah datang! makanya Plue brisik!" kata Lucy segera turun dari lantai dua ke lantai 1 untuk menemui Gray.

"Gray!" kata Lucy.

"Lucy!" kata Gray.

Lucy pun segera membukakan pintu gerbang agar Gray dapat segera masuk.

"Lucunya... nama nya siapa?" tanya Gray.

"Plue" kata Lucy.

"Plue?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Ya, Plue!" jawab Lucy.

"Nama yang aneh" kata Gray.

"Bagus tau, nama nya!" kata Lucy.

"Terserah lah..." kata Gray.

"Plue itu jenis anjing apa?" tanya Gray.

"Pomerian" jawab Lucy.

"Kamu kasih makan sehari berapa kali?" tanya Gray lagi.

"3 kali sehari" jawab Lucy.

"Oh, biasa nya dikasih makan apa?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Dog Food" jawab Lucy.

"Dimandiin nya berapa kali dalam seminggu?"

Lucy pun menyipitkan kedua mata nya, "Kepo banget sih, Gray! Kamu mau nanya nanya atau mau main sama Plue sih?" tanya Lucy.

"Dua dua nya lah!" kata Gray.

"Aku ambil Dog Food dulu ya, Gray!" kata Lucy.

"Ya" jawab Gray.

Lucy segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil Dog Food, atau yang di sebut dengan nama makanan anjing dalam bahasa Indonesia.

'Kenapa aku jadi suka ke rumah Lucy ya?' kata Gray dalam hati.

"Gray, ini Dog Food nya, coba kamu yang kasih ke Plue" kata Lucy sambil melemparkan seplastik Dog Food yang ujung ujung nya belum dibuka sama sekali.

Gray melemparkan sebuah Dog Food kepada Plue, dan Plue berhasil menangkapnya dengan cepat dan tepat. Begitu pun dengan Lucy yang ikut melemparkan Dog Food-dog Food kecil itu kepada anjing kesayangan nya, Plue.

Setelah lama bermain-main dengan Plue, dan tentunya, Lucy, Gray memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah nya, karena hari sudah sore.

"Bye, Lucy!" kata Gray.

"Bye, Gray!" kata Lucy sambil menutup pintu gerbang rumah nya. Padahal kan pembantu nya banyak, kenapa dia tutup sendiri ya?

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

Huf, Gray sudah pulang... aku ngapain ya? Aku nulis Diary dulu deh, nulis Diary lebih awal kan gak apa - apa, nanti tinggal dilanjutkan nanti.

Aku segera berjaan ke lantai dua, menuju kamar ku. Aku segera mengambil sebuah bolpen kesayangan ku, juga sebuah buku Diary ku yang sudah tua.

Ini sudah bulan November, tentu saja buku nya sudah tua. Liburan natal hampir datang, tapi aku harus melewati ulangan umum sebelum libur kan? Baiklah, waktu nya menulis!

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_Mama, hari ini rumah papa dan aku didatangi Gray, tapi sebenarnya aku juga gak tau kenapa sejak ketemu tadi pagi di lampu merah saat aku mau pergi ke sekolah, Gray jadi dekat dekat aku terus. Ya, semoga aja, Juvia gak tau, kalau hari ini Gray datang ke rumah ku. Aku gak mau sahabatku jadi benci sama aku, dan menganggap ku Love Rival nya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, ma? Ma, doakan aku ya? Aku juga akan selalu mendoakan mama di sini. Selamat sore, ma! Aku sayang mama._

* * *

Ku lipat kertas itu, dan ku masukan kertas itu ke dalam amplop, lalu ku masukan ke dalam laci. Aku pun tidak tau, kenapa aku sering menulis surat seperti itu kepada mama di surga. Aku pernah menganggap diri ku bodoh, tapi ketika aku menceritakan semua nya di kertas ini, aku merasa tenang. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, ini sekalian buat Diary juga kan? Okey, bisa dibilang hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Tapi hari ini belum selesai kan?

*TUK* *TUK*

"Hime, waktunya makan malam!" kata Virgo dari luar kamar ku sambil mengetuk pintu pelan.

Aku pun segera melihat jam di dinding kamar ku.

_6:00_

Aku pun menarik napas panjang. Hari terasa cepat ya? Baiklah, waktu nya makan malam!

Aku pun segera tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu kamar, dan segera berjalan ke arah ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Gimana minna? Berlanjut ke next chapter!_

_chapter 4 : Love Rival_


	4. announcement

announcement

**Yo, minna! Maaf belum bisa update sampai sekarang.**

**Dan saya sangat berterimakasih atas review yang readers berikan! :)**

**FanFiction ini akan di lanjutkan beberapa minggu lagi dari sekarang.**

**Jadi, mohon ditunggu ya?**

**Sekalian... Saya mau mengadakan voting untuk pasangan Lucy.**

**Kenapa gak dari chapter 1 ya? ^^"**

**Saya gak terima yang lewat PM loh! **

**Soal nya saya jarang buka Private Message.**

**Jadi, kalau mau memilih, ya lewat review!**

**Bisa juga kalau mau review nya dari chapter 1 lagi juga boleh.**

**Tetap saya hitung kok!**

**Score sementara nya...**

_**- NaLu : 1 **_

_**- GrayLu : 1**_

_**- StiCy : 0**_

**NaLu nya dari (Hikaru Dragneel)**

**GrayLu nya dari (Mako-chan)**

**Tapi, kalau mau ganti gak apa-apa kok! Saya terima :)**

**Tadi nya Sting belum ada!**

**Soal nya saya masih bingung, teman SMP nya Lucy siapa?**

**Jadi saya putusin aja Sting.**

**Okey lah! Silahkan memilih! ^^**

**Oh ya, untuk yang Emerge Love at Missions chapter 22 sedang saya ketik! Karena panjang dan waktu nya juga jarang... Jadi ya, begini lah! Maaf ya, karena lama! Okey, arigatou gozaimase, minna! Jaa!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Love Rival

Chapter 4 : Love Rival

* * *

**-Point Voting Sementara-**

Natsu X Lucy : 9 suara

Gray X Lucy : 5 suara

Sting X Lucy : 0 suara

* * *

StiCy gak ada peminat nya nih! Wkwkwkwk!

Fans NaLu, ayo terus Voting di chater ini!

Fans GrayLu, ayo dong! Mana semangat nya? Come on! XD

Mumpung lagi libur, ada 4 FanFiction yang belum kelar pun, saya siap menjalankan nya!

Okey, selamat membaca!

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

_Sebelum nya di chapter 3..._

_Lucy Pov_

_Huf, Gray sudah pulang... aku ngapain ya? Aku nulis Diary dulu deh, nulis Diary lebih awal kan gak apa - apa, nanti tinggal dilanjutkan nanti._

_Aku segera berjaan ke lantai dua, menuju kamar ku. Aku segera mengambil sebuah bolpen kesayangan ku, juga sebuah buku Diary ku yang sudah tua._

_Ini sudah bulan November, tentu saja buku nya sudah tua. Liburan natal hampir datang, tapi aku harus melewati ulangan umum sebelum libur kan? Baiklah, waktu nya menulis!_

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_Mama, hari ini rumah papa dan aku didatangi Gray, tapi sebenarnya aku juga gak tau kenapa sejak ketemu tadi pagi di lampu merah saat aku mau pergi ke sekolah, Gray jadi dekat dekat aku terus. Ya, semoga aja, Juvia gak tau, kalau hari ini Gray datang ke rumah ku. Aku gak mau sahabatku jadi benci sama aku, dan menganggap ku Love Rival nya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, ma? Ma, doakan aku ya? Aku juga akan selalu mendoakan mama di sini. Selamat sore, ma! Aku sayang mama._

* * *

_Ku lipat kertas itu, dan ku masukan kertas itu ke dalam amplop, lalu ku masukan ke dalam laci. Aku pun tidak tau, kenapa aku sering menulis surat seperti itu kepada mama di surga. Aku pernah menganggap diri ku bodoh, tapi ketika aku menceritakan semua nya di kertas ini, aku merasa tenang. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, ini sekalian buat Diary juga kan? Okey, bisa dibilang hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Tapi hari ini belum selesai kan?_

_*TUK* *TUK*_

_"Hime, waktunya makan malam!" kata Virgo dari luar kamar ku sambil mengetuk pintu pelan._

_Aku pun segera melihat jam di dinding kamar ku._

_6:00_

_Aku pun menarik napas panjang. Hari terasa cepat ya? Baiklah, waktu nya makan malam!_

_Aku pun segera tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu kamar, dan segera berjalan ke arah ruang makan untuk makan bersama._

* * *

Chapter 4 : Love Rival

_Untuk Fans Setia GrayLu_

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

Kini, aku duduk di kelas 4 SD. Ditemani dengan sahabat setia ku, Levy Marcelina Grarden dan Gray Fullbuster. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi ku, Juvia selalu menatap ku penuh emosi ketika aku masuk kelas.

"Yo, Lucy!" Seru Gray menyapa ku.

"Lu-chan!" sapa Levy melambai-lambaikan tangan nya.

"Levy! Gray!" Aku tersenyum kepada mereka.

Lalu aku menaruh tas ku di tempat duduk ku, tepat nya di sebelah Gray.

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Bel berbunyi, aku segera keluar dari kelas dan berbaris di luar bersama teman yang lain nya.

Juvia melirik ku dengan tatapan seram nya. Sebenar nya aku merasa bersalah pada nya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan persahabatan ku dengan Gray. Karena dia lah yang selalu menghibur ku dan menolong ku. Aku tak nyaman jika tidak ada di sebelah nya... Lagi pula kan, hubungan ku dengan Gray, tidak seperti yang Juvia kira. Tapi... benarkah? Kenapa akau merasa sakit untuk mengatakan nya?

Aku memalingkan muka ku dari Juvia. Lalu aku malah mendapati Natsu sedang memegang bola nya.

*DEG! DEG!* Argh! Sial! Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa aku harus selalu seperti ini ketika melihat nya? Kenapa? Hey, bukan kah pada awal nya, aku hanya suka dengan nya? Kenapa malah jadi begini? Argh!

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke depan, berharap aku bisa lebih tenang, dan bisa menghindari masalah hati yang rumit ini. Namun ketika melihat depan, aku melihat Gray yang tersenyum ke arah ku. Sial...

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy dan kawan-kawan baru selesai mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Mereka mengganti pakaian olahraga mereka dengan seragam sekolah.

Kali ini, Lucy berusaha ingin menyelesaikan masalah nya dengan Juvia. Namun permasalahan nya malah semakin besar.

"Juvia... Aku-"

"APA SIH MAU MU?!" kata Juvia dingin.

"Ju-Juvia... Aku hanya ingin bilang-" kata-kata Lucy kembali terpotong.

"Sudah lah! Aku tak perlu berbicara pada orang seperti mu!" Kata Juvia.

"Juvia, kumohon... Sebentar saja! Ini tentang Gray" kata Lucy, berharap Juvia mau mendengarkan nya.

"Sudah lah! Aku sudah tau! Kau sudah pacaran dengan nya kan?!"

"Aku ti-"

"Tidak usah mempermain kan ku! Waktu aku pertama kali masuk Fairy Tail Academy, aku sudah mencintai Gray! Dan semua orang tau itu! Tapi kau malah merebut Gray dari ku... Dan bahkan saat Lyon mendekati ku, kau menyuruh Gray untuk mengajak Lyon berantem kan? Kau hanya ingin mempermain kan ku! Kau tidak mau hidp ku dapat berjalan dengan baik!" Juvia mulai mengeluarkan air mata nya.

"Dasar licik! Hiks, pergi kau!" Juvia mendorong Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi.

Lucy tertekan, ia tak tega melihat Juvia menangis. Namun ia tak tau bagaimana cara menangani nya.

Lucy mendatangi Levy yang sedang membaca buku.

"Levy..." kata Lucy sembari duduk di sebelah Levy.

"Lu-chan~ Eh? Kau kenapa, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy.

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Levy... Aku tidak tau lagi, bagaimana cara membuat Juvia tidak membenci ku..." Kata Lucy.

"Lu-chan..." Kata Levy sambil menatap sahabat nya sedih. ia menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin... Untuk orang keras kepala sepertinya, cara satu-satu nya adalah membuat ia sadar sendiri" Kata Levy.

"Aku takut! Satu musuh di dunia, terasa seperti 1 dunia memusuhi ku..." Kata Lucy.

"Lu-chan, tenanglah... Kau masih punya aku sebagai sahabat mu" kata Levy.

Lucy menundukan kepala nya, 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa jalan kehidupan ku tak sama seperti orang-orang seumuran ku pada umum nya?' Pikir nya.

* * *

Gray Pov

Aku melihat Lucy sedang duduk bersama Levy. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah nya, kalau ia sedang sedih. Aku merasa tertusuk saat melihat nya sedih, dan akutak bisa menghibur nya. Aku menyukai nya. Yaps! Aku sangat menyukai nya! Bahkan sebelum Lucy pernah menyatakan cinta nya pada Natsu. Saat Lucy berkata kalau ia menyukai Natsu, dan Natsu tidak mendengar nya. Hati ku tertusuk saat itu. Harus melihat nya bersama orang lain. Dan kini, Lucy bersama ku. Menjadi sahabat ku. Namun ia tidak pernah seceria dulu. Aku merasa bersalah. Apa Lucy masih menyimpan perasaan nya pada Natsu? Masih kah? Lucy...

* * *

Normal Pov

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* jam istirahat telah tiba.

Lucy berjalan keluar dari kelas nya, dan pergi ke belakang perpustakaan. Dimana tidak ada orang yang datang di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, Gray berjalan mengikuti nya.

"OI! AWAS!"

*DBAK* Lucy tersentak ketika Natsu menbrak nya.

'_Deg! Deg!_ Hiiiih, kenapa lagi ini? Aku kan cuma suka dengan nya! Kenapa malah begini terus sih? Apa... Perasaan suka ku sudah berubah menjadi cinta ya? _Blush_...' Kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Hei, Luce... Kau tak apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Lucy.

"Eh? Um, aku tidak kenapa-napa... Terimakasih!" Kata Lucy sambil meraih tangan Natsu.

Gray yang melihat nya hanya mendengus kesal. Ia cemburu.

"Ya, sama-sama... Lain kali hati-hati ya, Luce!" Kata Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khas nya ke arah Lucy.

"Ya..." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

Lagi-lagi, Gray kesal. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangan nya. Gigi atas dan gigi bawah nya bergesekan. 'HEY! Curang! Aku saja belum pernah mendapat senyuman semanis itu dari Lucy!' Kata Gray dalam hati.

"Jaa, Luce!" Kata Natsu melambaikan tangan nya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Setelah itu, Lucy kembali murung. Ia kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuan nya, belakang perpustakaan. Gray terus mengikuti nya. Ketika sampai disana, Lucy melipat kedua tangan nya dan menaruh nya di atas sebuah meja. Ia menangis. Gray yang melihatnya tersentak. Akhir nya ia pun menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy..." Panggil Gray.

Lucy berusaha menghapus air mata nya, dan melihat ke arah Gray.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Lucy... Jika kau punya masalah, katakan saja..." Kata Gray Menatap mata coklat Lucy yang mulai mengeluarkan air.

Lucy menundukan kepala nya. Gray menarik napas berat, "Jika kau memang tidak mau mengatakan nya juga tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak memaksa" kata Gray segera bergegas meninggalkan Lucy sendirian.

Namun, saat Gray baru membalikan badan nya. Lucy menahan nya. Gray kembali menatap Lucy. Didapati nya Lucy sedang menangis sambil memegang pundak nya. Gray maju menghampiri Lucy, dan membelai rambut pirang Lucy. Lucy menyenderkan kepala nya di pundak Gray.

"Hiks, Gray..." Kata Lucy sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Gray menatap Lucy prihatin, "Lucy..."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Ayo Voting! Jangan bikin bingung Author sama siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Lucy dong! Come on! Next chapter bakal NaLu nih... Soal nya banyak yang pilih NaLu. Tapi untuk chapter-chapter berikut nya, tergantung pilihan anda. And so, review please! ^^


	6. Chapter 5 : I'm sorry!

Lupa jawab yang di chapter 4! ^^

**akhmadfauzinew : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**hitoshi sagara : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**Hina Azureno : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote! Ya, ini udah dilanjutin kok.

**Yuna Hirako : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**Angel Ran : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote! Gak usah terlalu sopan, biasa aja ngomong nya...

**hilucyshana-chan : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**Neiro222 :** NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**guest : **GrayLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**nahoko : **GrayLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**aizawa : **GrayLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**fullfilia : **GrayLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**Miki : **Ya begitulah.. hahaha! Kalau gitu anggap aja Mavis itu banci #Digebuk Mavis!

**caca dragfilia : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**azalya dragneel : **NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote! Ya ini udah di update...

**Yolbert :** Thanks!

**Chiaki Heartfilia : **Gak apa-apa! NaLu ya? Okey akan kumasukan ke dalam vote!

**mako-chan : **Ya begitulah... Sabar ya! Terus dukung GrayLu aja :)

**Guest : **Ada kok...

* * *

Okey, karena jawaban review sudah selesai, maka inilah hasil voting dari calon pasangan Lucy!

******-Point Voting Sementara-**

Natsu X Lucy : 19 suara

Gray X Lucy : 9 suara

Sting X Lucy : 0 suara

Kirain StiCy bakal ada pendukung nya, tau nya gak ada... Okey, kalau begitu... terus voting dan silahkan membaca!

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

_"Lucy..." Panggil Gray._

_Lucy berusaha menghapus air mata nya, dan melihat ke arah Gray._

_"Lucy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Gray._

_Lucy menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum paksa._

_"Lucy... Jika kau punya masalah, katakan saja..." Kata Gray Menatap mata coklat Lucy yang mulai mengeluarkan air._

_Lucy menundukan kepala nya. Gray menarik napas berat, "Jika kau memang tidak mau mengatakan nya juga tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak memaksa" kata Gray segera bergegas meninggalkan Lucy sendirian._

_Namun, saat Gray baru membalikan badan nya. Lucy menahan nya. Gray kembali menatap Lucy. Didapati nya Lucy sedang menangis sambil memegang pundak nya. Gray maju menghampiri Lucy, dan membelai rambut pirang Lucy. Lucy menyenderkan kepala nya di pundak Gray._

_"Hiks, Gray..." Kata Lucy sambil menangis terisak-isak._

_Gray menatap Lucy prihatin, "Lucy..."_

* * *

Chapter 5 : I'm sorry!

Untuk Fans setia NaLu

Family, Hurt-comfort, Friendship, Romance

* * *

Cinta monyet_—_mungkin hal itulah yang diraskan Lucy sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Natsu. Saat ia berkata kalau ia menyukai nya. Namun, benarkah sekarang ia hanya menyukai nya? Semua nya berlangsung begitu cepat bagi Lucy. Kini Natsu telah berubah menjadi bintang kelas di sekolah nya. Sebagai seorang pemain football kebanggan sekolah. Namun baginya, Natsu masih sama. Ia periang, murah senyum, baik hati, dan hiperactive. Berbeda jauh dari dirinya, ia pendiam dan tak mudah untuk tersenyum. Sedangkan Lisanna adalah pemasak terbaik di sekolah. Ia selalu aktif bersama dengan Mavis, dan selalu dipilih guru untuk menjadi wakil dan ketua kelas. Mavis sangat periang, selalu membantu guru dalam mengambilkan buku, dan sebagainya.

Kini mereka telah duduk di kelas 6 SD. Atau setidak nya bisa dibilang kalau mereka sudah beranjak ke masa praremaja. Kehidupan Lucy jauh berbeda dari yang lain nya. Kehidupan remaja yang biasa nya dipenuhi oleh canda, tawa, cinta... semua nya tak masuk ke dalam kehidupan Lucy. Kini ayah nya menjadi pemabok, dan semakin hari, kekayaan keluarga Heartfilia berkurang jauh. Banyak toko-toko yang mengatasnamakan Heartfilia mulai berganti pemilik. Lucy hidup sengsara di rumah nya. Tanpa pelayan & pembantu, tanpa teman, tanpa kebahagiaan, dan tanpa cinta kasih. Masih beruntung baginya, ia memiliki sahabat sejati seperti Levy.

Tak ada teman nya yang menyangka kalau Lucy harus merasakan kesuraman seperti itu di masa kecil nya. Namun semua nya lebih di perparah karena suatu hal yang membuat semua orang bisa tergila-gila, yaitu cinta. Banyak sekali teman sekelas Lucy yang sudah berpacaran. Lucy iri. Ia tak lagi punya cinta. Semua orang bingung padanya karena ia belum berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa. Padahal ia sudah ditembak berkali-kali. Namun karena Lucy yang akhir-akhir itu selalu menjadi murung dan datang ke sekolah dengan wajah suram dan layu, tak ada lagi yang mau dengan nya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun semua orang tau kalau ia memaksakan nya. Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu semenjak para penggosip di kelas mengabarkan kalau Natsu dan Lisanna berpacaran. Dan bagi Lucy, mereka memang adalah pasangan yang cocok.

"Setidak nya Natsu bahagia... aku memang tak cocok untuk nya, kami jauh berbeda..." kata nya sambil mengadahkan kepala nya ke langit, melihat matahari yang mulai menghilang di tengah kejingganan warna-warni langit, "Natsu, kau tau? Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk tersenyum, namun aku tak bisa melakukan nya... Sudah berkali-kali pula aku berusaha melupakan mu. Namun saat aku kesepian, hanya kaulah yang ada di dalam pikiran ku. Melihat mu bersama orang lain dapat membuatku merasa sakit, walau pada akhir nya aku tau kalau aku tak mungkin memiliki mu" ujar nya sambil menitikan air mata nya.

Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 05.30, matahari hampir tenggelam. Dan ia baru pulang dari les nya dengan berjalan kaki. Ia memegang selempangan tas kecil nya erat-erat. Ia melangkah pulang ke rumah nya. Membuatkan makanan untuk nya dan untuk ayah nya. All by her self. Tak ada lagi yang memasakan makanan dan selalu di layani seperti dulu. Lucy trersenyum kecut, 'Inikah takdirku? Kehidupan yang jauh berbeda dari remaja pada umum nya...' gumam nya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya satu! _Kalau ia harus kuat untuk menghadapi seluruh permasalahan hidup nya..._

Ia menaruh makanan nya di atas meja makan. Sambil menunggu ayah nya pulang, ia mengambil remot TV yang tak jauh darinya. Bisa dilihat kalau sekarang rumah Lucy sangat sepi dan kosong. Hampir semua dekorasi rumah ayah jual untuk menghindari hutang yang meluap-luap. Ia segera menyetel TV itu, berharap dapat sedikit merasakan kesenangan sementara dari acara di TV.

**"Breaking News..." **mendengar perkataan itu dari TV, ia segera mengambil kembali remot itu untuk mengganti channel tersebut. Namun dihentikan lah niat nya ketika ia melihat foto ayah nya di berita tersebut.

**"Saudara-saudara, kali ini saya akan membawakan berita tentang meninggalnya Drs. Judo Heartfilia" **Lucy terkejut. Mata nya terbelalak melihat ayah tubuh ayah nya tergeletak penuh darah.

"AYAH!" seru Lucy berteriak sambil mengeluarkan air mata nya,

**"Drs. Judo Heartfilia ditemukan meninggal oleh karyawan nya senja ini. Warga mengatakan kalau beliau telah tergeletak di jalur kompeks ini sejak jam 1 siang. Namun tidak ada yang berani mendekati nya ataupun menelepon pihak rumah sakit. Tak ada yang tau apa dan siapa penyebab kematian beliau. Namun setelah beliau di bawa ke rumah sakit, ditemukan 5 buah luka parah di kepala nya, dan seluruh badan nya mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Kini, pihak rumah sakit sedang menghubungi anak nya, Lucy Heartfilia untuk menemui beliau sebelum beliau dikuburkankan-" **Dan benar saja, handphone nya berbunyi. Lucy segera menghapus air mata nya, dan mengangkat telepon nya.

"Ya, betul, ini saya... Iya, saya tau, pak... Di rumah sakit mana ya pak?... Oh, okey, pak, terimakasih" kata Lucy segera menutup telepon nya, dan segera mengambil sepeda nya.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari rumah nya itu, Lucy segera memarkirkan sepeda nya, dan masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mba, ruang ICU di rumah sakit ini sebelah mana ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Di lantai 4, pojok sebelah kiri!"

"Oh, baiklah! Terimakasih, mba!" jawab Lucy segera berlari ke lift dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lantai 4!" kata nya segera menekan tombol 4 pada lift.

*TING* Lift mulai berhenti. Lucy segera keluar dari lift dan berlari ke arah kiri. Semua orang heran dengan prilaku Lucy yang tergesa-gesa. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya satu. Ia ingin melihat ayah nya. Setelah melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'ICU', Lucy segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ayah..." kata Lucy pelan sambil melihat tubuh ayah nya yang belum dibungkus kain kafa sepenuh nya. Lucy meneteakan air mata berkali-kali di depan tubuh ayahnya.

Dokter menghela napas panjang, "Gadis yang malang... sudah ditinggal ibunya sejak kecil, sekarang harus kehilangan ayah nya juga"

Lucy duduk di kursi sebelah kasur rumah sakit, "Hiks..." Lucy terus menangis hingga ia terlelap di kursi yang ia duduki.

Tak tega membangunkan nya, dokter membiarkan nya tertidur di sana selama beberapa menit.

"Kita harus segera menguburkan nya, pak! Banyak korban yang harus dimasukan ke ruang ini!"

"Baik... baik... aku akan membangunkan nya" jawab dokter itu.

"Lucy, bangun! Kami harus segera mengubur ayah mu"

"Ummmh.." Lucy bangun sambil mengucek-nugek mata nya.

'Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Tapi kenapa ayah harus meninggalkan ku? Setelah mama... Natsu... Dan sekarang ayah... Aku tau papa memang tidak pernah memperdulikan ku lagi, tapi... itu tak berarti kalau aku membencinya kan? Ayah...' pikirnya.

* * *

Malam ini sangat indah, bulan purnama memancarkan sinar putih nya, dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas langit. Semua nya sangat indah! Namun tidak bagi Lucy. Hari ini, dimana ia harus kehilangan ayah nya. Kehilangan satu-satu nya orang yang kini bersama kita itu menyakitkan bukan? Kini ia berdiri, di tengah-tengah kuburan, menatap sebuah batu bertuliskan nama ayah nya. Ia mengadah ke langit sementara.

'Moment bulan purnama ini mengingatkan ku pada moment saat aku masih bersama-sama dengan mereka...' kata Lucy dalam hati. Pikiran nya kembali melayang ke masa kecil nya yang bahagia.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Bulan yang indah!"_

_"emh!" kata Levy._

_Aku segera duduk di samping mereka. Sedangkan Loke duduk di kursi pojok taman, lalu tertidur (?)_

_Aku melihat indah nya bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit, mengelilingi suatu objek cerah berbentuk lingkaran._

_Aku melihat Tante Grandine sedang duduk sambil tersenyum, hal yang sama juga ku lihat pada orang tua dari teman-teman ku yang lain. Orang-orang di sana begitu ramai... tapi, who's care? Dengan bulan indah ini... semua menjadi tenang._

_"Wah indah nya!" kata Levy sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang yang mengkilap di langit, warna nya yang bermacam-macam menghiasi malam ini._

_"Sugoi!" kata Mavis terus menerawang._

_Ku lihat semua orang tersenyum, dan tentu saja aku sendiri tersenyum. Rasa bahagia dapat berkumpul bersama..._

_Hari yang indah! Bintang-bintang berwarna-warni bertebaran, mengelilingi bulan purnama di angkasa. Warna abu-abu nya memancar kan cahaya ke arah kami, bulan indah berbentuk lingkaran, memancarkan sinar dari langit hitam di malam hari yang sejuk, angin malam yang bertiup ke sana kemari... kenangan di hari pertama ku masuk SD Fairy Tail._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Disaat 4 orang anak dengan riangnya bermain di taman, mengamati suasana malam yang indah. Tertawa dan tersenyum bersama. Sebuah moment yang tak bisa lagi dirasakan oleh nya. '_I don't know what the future brings, that's why I live and laugh in the present. But not for now...'_

Lucy kembali menatap kuburan ayah nya, tak kuasa menahan tangis. Satu orang lagi yang ia sayangi harus meninggalkan nya. Ia segera menjongkokan badan nya dan menaruh sekuntum bunga di atas nya. Lalu Ia menghela napas berat, dan pergi meninggalkan kuburan ayah nya. Ia menghapus aair mata nya yang berulang kali menetes.

* * *

Keesokan hari nya, dimana adalah hari terakhir sekolahnya. Tepatnya hari jumat. Karena senin depan, ia akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Ia tau, ia harus fokus untuk belajar. Namun permasalahan ini membuat semua nya menjadi rumit. Ia bangun dari tidur nya yang tak lagi nyenyak. Ia segera mandi, lalu turun kebawah dan segera membuatkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sekeliling, rumah nya tampak sepi tanpa tanda kehidupan. Rumah yang sangat besar, tanpa barang-barang di dalam nya, dan hanya dihuni oleh 1 orang. Lucy menghela napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus bersedih seperti ini..." kata nya sambil memejamkan kedua mata nya. Ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar lebih tenang. Lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia hanya memasak masakan sederhana, telur goreng. Kenapa? Tentu saja persediaan bahan makanan di rumahnya telah habis. Namun ia masih bersyukur dapat memakan-makanan ini. Padahal ia yatim piatu.

Waktu mulai menunjukan pukul 06.25 am. Ia hampir saja terlambat. Ia segera mengambil tas sekolah nya dan berlari ke sekolah nya yang tak jauh dari rumah. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.28 am. Lucy segera mempercepat langkah nya menuju kelas. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Bel berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Anak-anak berlarian keluar dari kelas dengan riang. Dan beberapa anak perempuan menetap di kelas. Menggosip seperti biasa. Ya, itulah kebiasaan para perempuan di sekolah nya. Namun Lucy tidak suka menggosip. Walau kadang ia terpaksa untuk ikut. Kalau tidak, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Masa ia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ya... teman, bukan sahabat. Tapi hari ini ia tak ikut. Tak ada gunanya juga membicarakan orang lain. Ya kan?

Lucy berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa melakukan apapun. Begitulah pikir orang-orang. Namun kedua bola mata nya tertuju ke arah luar pintu. Melihat sosok Natsu dan Gray yang bertengkar seperti biasa nya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Namun yang membuat hati nya terpukul adalah ketika Lisanna secara tiba-tiba menarik nya untuk menjauh dari pertarungan nya dengan Gray. Ia terkejut melihat Lisanna yang tiba-tiba datang. Hati nya terasa sakit ketika melihat Lisanna menggandeng tangan Natsu. Lucy melangkah keluar, melihat ke arah lapangan basket dari lantai 2. Ia melihat Mavis dan team nya sedang bermain basket. Mavis memang aktif dan sedikit tomboy, apalagi dirinya yang cantik dan murah senyum dapat membuat semua orang selalu ingin berteman dengan nya. Lucy tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan sahabat kecil nya yang telah berubah. Namun masih ada satu kesamaan. Sifat kepemimpinan nya. Lucy bangga padanya.

"Lucy" ujar Gray.

Lucy segera menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Gray, "Ada apa Gray?"

"Aku... aku m-" terlihat jelas kalau Gray sedang gelisah.

Lucy tampak heran dengan perilaku Gray, "Kau...?" tanya Lucy.

'Huf... apa yang harus kukatakan nih? Aku memang sudah merencanakan sejak lama untuk menembak Lucy sehari sebelum UN! Tapi kan Lucy baru saja kehilangan ayah nya. Kurasa ini bukan saat nya' kata Gray dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Gray?" tanya Lucy membuyarkan lamunan Gray.

"Eh, iya, maaf! Aku... aku turut berduka cita" kata Gray.

"Oh, kupikir apa" kata Lucy sambil memberikan senyuman palsu nya.

'Lucy, kenapa hanya senyum palsu mu yang kau berikan pada ku setiap hari nya? Dimana senyuman manis mu yang selalu kau keluarkan dulu?' tanya Gray dalam hati.

"Ah, Gray! Aku ada janji dengan Levy untuk datang keperpustakaan! Sampai nanti ya? Jaa!" kata Lucy bohong sambil berlari meninggalkan Gray. Sedangkan Gray yang sedang berdiri di situ hanya menghela napas panjang, melihat sosok Lucy yang ia cintai mulai menjauh dari nya. "Aku sudah tau bagaimana ekspresi mu saat berbohong, Lucy..." ujar nya sambil menatap punggung Lucy yang hanya tinggal terlihat setitik saja.

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong di belakang perpustakaan. Tempat favorite nya untuk menyendiri. Aku menyenderkan punggung ku di tembok. Kubiarkan helaian rambutku bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Suasana di sini tampak nyaman dan tenang. Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Menghirup udara segar dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sana. Menenangkan diri, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Menatap dedaunan pohon yang melambai-lambai. Disinilah aku. Menyendiri di tempat yang sepi dan sunyi. Di balik sebuah dinding besar perpustakaan sekolah.

*TAPS* *TAPS* Kudengar derap langkah orang mulai mendekatiku. Namun aku tak bergeming. Aku tak peduli. Mungkin itu hanya Gray.

"Yo, Luce!" sapa Natsu.

"Eh?!" Aku segera menengok ke arah nya.

Kenapa dia bisa tau tempat ini? Dan untuk apa dia disini? Ia menyengir ke arahku. Membuat jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

*DEG* *DEG* Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa sebegini nya aku ketika aku melihat cengiran nya saja.

"Luce, untuk apa kau di sini? Kau tidak bergosip dengan teman-teman mu lain nya?" tanya nya sambil berjalan kesebelah ku.

"Hey, aku tak suka menggosip tau!" kata ku yang tanpa sadar menyiku perut nya pelan.

"Auch..." kata Natsu meringis pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu nya saat meringis seperti itu. Kau sangat manis, Natsu... pantas saja Lisanna mencintai mu.

"Kau masih sama seperti Luce yang dulu, galak banget!" ujar nya.

Dan langsung saja amarah ku menaik, "Apa kau bilang?!" tanya ku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aye... aku hanya bercanda Luce!" kata nya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah ku, membuatku blushing seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya ku.

"Habis kau selalu menghilang pas istirahat! Udah di cari ke kelas... kantin... perpustakaan... di wc pun gak ada!" kata nya.

"WC? Kau mencariku ke WC? Mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!" tanya ku sambil mencubit lengan nya pelan.

"Aaaaaw, sakit Luce! Aku hanya bercanda kok!" kata Natsu.

"Benaran hanya bercanda?" tanya ku.

"Ya" jawab Natsu.

"Serius?" tanya ku.

"Um!" jawab nya, dan aku pun melepaskan cubitan ku.

"Huf..." Ia menghela napas cepat.

"Natsu, memang nya kau tidak bergabung dengan tim football mu apa?" tanya ku.

"Aku tak mau" jawab Natsu.

Aku menaikan salah satu alis ku, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya ku.

"Bosan" jawab nya super singkat.

"Kenapa bosan?" tanya ku.

"Hah... Luce mah di kelas pendiam, padahal asli nya cerewet" kata Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang Natsu?!" tanya ku agak kencang.

"A-aye, aku tak bilang apa-apa" kata Natsu gugup.

'Luce lebih seram dari Erza jika marah' bisik Natsu pelan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak dengar?!" tanya ku.

"Go-gomenne, Luce... jangan bunuh aku! Aku masih mau hidup" jawab nya.

Baka Natsu! Tapi entah kenapa aku suka itu... Apa itu juga hal yang membuat Lisanna mencintai Natsu?

"Luce?" tanya nya membangunkan lamunan ku.

"Eh?! Ada apa?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kau aneh, Luce..." kata Natsu.

Aku menatap nya datar, namun dalam hati, aku merasa senang. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu yang mebuat hati ku merasa sakit. Tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakan nya.

"Oh, ya! Kenapa kau di sini, Natsu? Nanti kalau Lisanna tau kau bersama ku gimana?" tanyaku.

"Lisanna? Memang nya kenapa?" tanya nya dengan nada polos.

"Kau kan pacaran dengan Lisanna" jawab ku.

Natsu tertawa kecil, "Haha! Kau percaya gosip itu, Luce?" tanya Natsu padaku.

"Maksud mu? Kau tidak pacaran dengan nya?" tanya ku.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Natsu.

Jadi... selama ini... cuma gosip belaka? Astaga!

"Luce! Aku selalu merasa ada perasaan yang aneh ketika memikirkan mu. Kata Mira, itu namanya cinta" kata Natsu dengan polos nya.

*DEG* *DEG* Jantung ku kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

"Luce, cinta itu apa sih?" tanya Natsu.

WHAT?! Anak kelas 6 jaman sekarang belum tau apa itu cinta? Ini bukan mimpi kan?!

"Luce, jadi kau tau tidak, cinta itu apa?" tanya Natsu sekali lagi.

"Um... cinta itu adalah suatu rasa yang lebih dari rasa suka dan sayang. Maksud nya, seperti seseorang yang merasa ingin memiliki orang lain lebih dari teman; dan ingin agar orang itu selalu ada di samping nya dan bersama nya. Dan ketika orang itu sedang bersama dengan orang lain, seseorang itu pasti akan merasa terpukul dan tak terima" jelas ku yang sebenarnya menjelaskan perasaan yang aku alami.

"Oh, pantas saja ketika aku melihat si ice freak itu sedang bersama mu... aku terasa ingin menghajar nya habis-habisan dan membawamu pergi darinya" kata Natsu dengan nada emosi.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya ku sedikit gugup. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Pati sekarang aku sudah blushing.

"Luce? kau sakit ya?" tanya nya khawatir sambil menaruh telapak tangan nya di jidatku. Membuatku makin blushing.

"Tidak panas" kata Natsu.

"Aku memang tidak sakit" jawab ku.

"Tapi kau tetap harus istirahat, Luce! Sepertinya kau kelelahan... Mau kubawa ke ruang UKS-"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak sakit!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Aye... Luce! Jangan teriak-teriak" kata Natsu segera memasang ekspresi takut nya yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Jadi Luce... apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung teringat kembali masalah tadi yang sempat tertunda karena acara _sakit _yang dimulai dengan kebodohan Natsu.

"Jadi Luce... apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu ulang.

*DEG* *DEG* Jantung ku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku. Kebingungan dengan apa yang harus kujawab.

"Aku... juga..." jawab ku sepotong-potong.

_Ayolah Lucy! Cepat katakan!_

"aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu..." jawab ku percaya diri sambil tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

Ia memelukku. Awal nya aku terkejut, namun aku segera memeluknya balik.

"Terimakasih, Luce!" ujar Natsu.

Aku mempererat pelukan ku, tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Kupikir tadi nya kau akan menolak ku" kata Natsu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya ku.

"Kau suka dengan si Ice Freak itu kan?" tanya Natsu.

Aku terkik pelan, "Tentu saja tidak, BAKA!" seru ku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku tak suka jika kau memacari orang aneh seperti dia" kata Natsu.

Aku kembali terkik pelan, "Haha! Natsu... Natsu..." kata ku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"Oh ya, jadi sekarang kita pacaran kan?" tanya ku.

Natsu menggeleng pelan. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Mataku membelalak, hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Hatiku terasa nyeri seperti tertusuk pisau.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Aku tidak bisa, Luce! Aku... aku harus SMP di luar negeri, demi menjalankan permintaan ayah ku sebelum meninggal! Aku minta maaf Luce! Kau tau kan bagaimana rasa nya jika berpacaran jarak jauh? Aku... aku tidak bisa! Maafkan aku, Luce" jelas nya.

Perlahan-lahan air keluar dari kedua mata coklat karamel ku, membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis di depan Natsu.

"Gomenne, Luce..." kata Natsu merasa bersalah. Ia memeluk ku.

"Hiks, tidak Natsu! Ini bukan salah mu... Ini salah ku karena telah mencintaimu.." balasku sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Luce! Jangan menangis! Aku kan bisa membatalkan hal itu" kata Natsu sambil menatap ku dengan perasaan bersalah.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... jika ini permintaan ayah mu sebelum meninggal, kau harus menjalankan nya, Natsu" kata ku sambil menghapus air mata ku dan tersenyum ikhlas ke arah nya.

Kulihat, ia juga menangis. Aku terkejut. Namun aku tau, tak ada salah nya jika seorang laki-laki menangis karena harus meninggalkan orang yang di cintainya kan? Ia kembali memeluk ku dengan erat. Seakan-akan tak mau melepaskan pelukan ini. Dan sama hal nya dengan ku, aku pun tak mau melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Luce... berjanjilah! Kau akan selalu mencintai dan menunggu ku sampai kapanpun ya?" kata Natsu.

"Ya, aku berjanji Natsu! Aku tak akan selalu mencintai dan menunggu mu sampai kapanpun" balas ku.

Andai saja waktu dapat berhenti dan membiarkan ku untuk meraskan kehangatan masa-masa ini. Namun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Aku tau itu. Natsu tersenyum ke arah ku, dan aku tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Arigatou gozaimase, Luce" kata Natsu sambil mempererat pelukan nya di tubuh ku.

"Terimakasih banyak juga, Natsu..." balas ku.

Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar merelakan nya. Karena cinta itu... datang tak diundang, pergi juga tak diharapkan! Aku tau itu. Dan kini aku telah mengalami nya. Walau sebentar lagi aku harus kehilangan nya, tapi aku tak perlu sedih. Karena dia pasti akan kembali kan? Aku akan selalu memegang janji ini, Natsu! Untuk selalu mencintai dan menunggu mu sampai kapanpun...

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Minna! Nge-feel gak sih? Semoga nge-feel ya! Chapter ini panjang banget loh! Oh ya, cerita ini udah rapih berturut-turut! Jadi chapter ini kejadian nya gimana-gimana, saya udah tau. Tinggal ending nya aja! Voting, okey? Tapi kayak nya yang menang NaLu sih...

Oh ya, minna! Ini kan next chapter NaLu sama StiCy, terus chapter depan nya lagi ending! Karena itu, saya mau bikin FanFiction baru lagi. Tapi ide nya kebanyakan, jadi saya bingung mau buat yang mana? Masa semua nya sih...? Entar gak selesai! Makanya saya mengadakan _poll (Polling)!_ Cara buat ikut nya gimana? Buka profile saya, nah yang dipaling atas itu ada tulisan _Poll : _terus pertanyaan! Nah, di akhir pertanyaan nya kan ada tulisan _vot__e__ now!_ Tulisan itu di klick, entar ada beberapa pilihan nya, di pilih salah satu ya!

Okey, terimakasih telah membaca FanFic ini minna! Review Please!


	7. Chapter 6 : My Feeling

Arigatou, minna! ^^ Gomen lama update...

Ini jawaban review untuk para readers yang sudah mereview ceita ini!

* * *

**Review Answers!**

**nico2883 : **Ha'i! Arigatou... Udah saya masukin, iya, NaLu.

**Chiaki Heartfilia : **StiCy? Okey! Arigatou... Review terus ya! Boleh ganti pair lagi kok untuk voting next chapter (kalau mau)

**ino-chan : **Okey, GrayLu... Arigatou!

**GrayLu : **Iya! Tergantung hasil voting... Arigatou, GrayLu.

**ou : **Ha'i! Ha'i! ^^" Gak bisa begitu dong, tergantung hasil voting. Okey, sudah kumasukan dalam vote.

**Stawberry Ketchup-chi : **GrayLu? Tumben... Okey, Arigatou!

**Doragion Stellar : **Okey, StiCy... Arigatou!

**Guest : **Ha'i! NaLu? Okey, arigatou!

**Lucy Fullbuster : **Ah, iya... entar ada GrayLu nya... ^^" Arigatou!

**Blondie : **StiCy? Oh, okey, arigatou!

**Jellal OX : **Iya, GrayLu. Arigatou...

**azalya dragneel : **NaLu? Okey, udah kumasukan ke dalam vote. Arigatou!

**eternal vaan : **Ha'i! Arigatou!

**gray heartbuster : **Oke, oke... Vote untuk GrayLu ya?

**Yoga fullbuster : **Ayeeeee! GrayLu? Okey-okey!

** gotchaa : **Tergantung hasil voting :) Arigatou!

**nalu : **Ha'i! Arigatou

**nalu 456364 : **Ha'i! Arigatou

**nalu8725 : **Okey! Vote untuk NaLu.

* * *

Karena jawaban review sudah selesai, maka... Yuk, kita hitung berapa jumlah voting nya dari para readers tercinta~

**-Point Voting Sementara-**

Natsu X Lucy : 24 suara

Gray X Lucy : 19 suara

Sting X Lucy : 3 suara

GrayLu melambung tinggi, StiCy akhirnya ada peminat. Fans NaLu mana? Oh ya, karena GrayLu melambung tinggi, seperti nya saya harus menambahkan GrayLu scene di chapter ini. BTW, arigatou gozaimase atas review para readers semua! Maaf lama update, saya sibuk! ^3^ Okey, silahkan membaca, readers!

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

_"Luce... berjanjilah! Kau akan selalu mencintai dan menunggu ku sampai kapanpun ya?" kata Natsu._

_"Ya, aku berjanji Natsu! Aku tak akan selalu mencintai dan menunggu mu sampai kapanpun" balas ku._

_Andai saja waktu dapat berhenti dan membiarkan ku untuk meraskan kehangatan masa-masa ini. Namun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Aku tau itu. Natsu tersenyum ke arah ku, dan aku tersenyum ke arah nya._

_"Arigatou gozaimase, Luce" kata Natsu sambil mempererat pelukan nya di tubuh ku._

_"Terimakasih banyak juga, Natsu..." balas ku._

_Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar merelakan nya. Karena cinta itu... datang tak diundang, pergi juga tak diharapkan! Aku tau itu. Dan kini aku telah mengalami nya. Walau sebentar lagi aku harus kehilangan nya, tapi aku tak perlu sedih. Karena dia pasti akan kembali kan? Aku akan selalu memegang janji ini, Natsu! Untuk selalu mencintai dan menunggu mu sampai kapanpun..._

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

Di balik dinding perpustakaan, tampak Gray yang sedang menggenggam erat sebuah tiang, seakan-akan ingin mematahkan nya. Berkali-kali ia mengembungkan pipinya. Depresi melihat kejadian adegan Natsu dan Lucy di depan mata nya. Terlebih ketika Lucy menangis akan kepergian Natsu SMP nanti. Tak dapat menahan amarah, Gray benar-benar menggunanakan semua kekuatan amarah dalam tubuh nya untuk menghancurkan tiang yang ia genggam erat. Kedua mata hitam nya menatap tajam ke arah Natsu. Ia memejam kan kedua mata nya erat-erat, dan kembali membuka nya. Berharap yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi. Namun hilanglah harapan nya yang sia-sia belaka. Ia menghela napas.

_One of the hardest things in life is watching someone you love, loving someone else... _Dan itulah yang Gray rasakan saat ini. Dengan berat hati, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Berharap hari esok yang lebih baik dari hari ini.

* * *

Chapter 5 : My Feeling

"NaLu, StiCy, GrayLu"

3 Scenes ini _one_ chapter

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Fairy Tail School, tepat nya di depan ruang kelas 6 SD. Anak-anak berkumpul di dalam kelas sambil sibuk membolak-balikan halaman per halaman dari sebuah buku kuning yang tak lain adalah buku untuk latihan UN. Sesekali mereka mengobrol atau bercanda kecil, terutama untuk para anak wanita yang suka menggosip. Beberapa anak cowok nakal yang benar-benar tak bisa dibilangin, padahal sudah mau remaja, seperti Natsu dan team futsal nya masih saja bermain sepak bola di lapangan tak kenal waktu. Padahal waktu hampir saja menunjukan jam mulai nya pelaksanaan UN. Lucy duduk di kursi sesuai dengan nomor nya yang terletak 2 meja dari belakang. Sedangkan Natsu berada di sebrang meja nya, mengingat huruf **L **dan **N **yang letak alphabet nya tidak begitu jauh.

Suasana tampak bising dengan adanya gosip-gosip kecil dari para anak perempuan. Lucy yang tak mau ikut campur urusan mereka, memutuskan untuk membaca buku pelajaran nya untuk UN BI hari ini, walau ia telah membaca nya berpuluh-puluh kali sampai lengket di otak nya. Ia membaca halaman perhalaman dengan konsentrasi dengan berharap tak ada yang mengganggunya. Namun seakan-akan tak diperbolehkan, Lucy dikejutkan oleh teriakan Levy yang cukup kencang itu. Mau tak mau, ia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan nya itu.

"KYA! Serius, Za?! Kamu udah pacaran sama Jellal anak kelas sebelah yang keren itu?!" teriak Levy.

Erza yang merona pipinya hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dengan malu-malu.

"Hey, Levy! Bukan nya kau sudah pacaran dengan dia?" tanya Cana.

"AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN GAJEEL!" Teriak Levy makin kencang hingga satu kelas mendengar nya.

"Aku tak bilang kalau _dia_ yang kumaksud itu Gajeel" kata Cana, lalu meneguk kembali minuman nya.

"Ah, um.. eto" kata Levy gugup.

"Hahaha, kau ini!" kata Lisanna.

'Enak nya jadi mereka...' pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Lisanna... Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Natsu?" tanya Levy.

'Hah... mendengar nya saja sudah membuatku terasa tertusuk! Lebih baik aku tak usah mendengarkan saja lah... Aku tak seberuntung mereka yang langsung mendapatkan cinta instan di masa muda nya' pikir Lucy sambil menghela napas.

"Eh? Hu-hubungan kami b-biasa-biasa saja kok, i-iya..." lanjut Lisanna.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengan nya kan? Eh..?" goda Cana yang sukses membuat Lisanna blushing.

"T-tidak kok! Ka-kami tidak pacaran" kata Lisanna makin gugup sambil memaginya ujung rok nya.

"Lagipula, Natsu kan tidak begitu peka! Jadi... ya gitu deh, tapi aku yakin kok dia suka padaku! Hanya saja dia belum sadar" lanjut Lisanna.

"Hahaha, sabar ya Lisanna! Nanti si Natsu yang bodoh itu pasti akan segera menjadi pacarmu kok!" goda Levy.

'Pasti...?' pikir Lucy sambil menundukan kepala nya perlahan-lahan.

Sakit? Sakit sekali bagi seorang Lucy Heartfilia jika ia harus mendengar hal seperti itu. Dan terlebih, yang mengatakan nya adalah sahabat terbaik nya itu.

'Aku merasa sendiri di bumi ini, aku merasa tak dibutuhkan... aku terasa di singkirkan' pikir Lucy sambil mengepalkan erat kedua tangan nya yang mulai bergetar. Ia rasakan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata nya dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tertunduk, sehingga tak ada yang dapat melihat nya menangis. Namun, Gray yang kebetulan berada di dekat Lucy mendengar isakan tangis Lucy. Gray merasa cemas. Ia benar-benar tau apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Lisanna yang padahal tak melihat nya, lalu segera menghampiri Lucy.

Gray memegang pundak Lucy pelan, lalu sedikit membungkukan badan nya untuk melihat keadaan Lucy. Dilihat nya mata Lucy agak memerah karena menangis. Gray yang tak enak membangunkan lamunan Lucy, menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap Lucy penuh cemas. Kedua mata hitam nya menatap tubuh Lucy yang seakan-akan bisa ambruk dalam satu tebasan angin. Gray menggeleng pelan, lalu segera melanjutkan membangunkan Lucy yang sempat tertunda.

"Lucy... daijoubu ka?" tanya Gray.

Lucy tersentak kaget, lalu segera menghapus air mata nya dan menoleh ke arah Gray dengan senyuman palsu nya, "Emh, daijoubu..." balas nya dengan senyuman tipis yang menukik di bibir nya.

Gray hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Lucy, 'Setidak nya aku harus membuat nya bahagia, sekalipun dia tidak mencintaiku' pikir Gray dalam hati.

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Bel mulai berbunyi, menandakan UN akan segera di mulai. Para murid yang sedang berdiri kembali duduk dan berhenti menggosip. Beberapa dari mereka yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran, memasukan kembali buku mereka ke dalam tas. Guru pendamping mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan UN pun dimulai.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Waktu ujian telah habis, guru pendamping segera mengambil kertas ujian. Lalu anak-anak segera keluar dari kelas untuk bergegas pulang ke rumah nya masing-masing. Suasana terasa sangat sepi tanpa kegaduhan atau suara-suara bising yang biasa terdengar. Lapangan tampak sepi, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada orang disana. Lucy berdiri di sana sembari men-_dribble_ bola basket nya sendirian di lapangan berupa karpet hijau bergaris putih yang melengkung-lengkung di ujung nya. Tak ada orang lagi selain dirinya yang berdiri di sana. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan bola basket yang memantul ke tanah berulang-ulang kali. Gray yang ternyata belum pulang, menatap Lucy heran. Aneh sekali bagi nya jika seorang Lucy bermain basket di lapangan. Padahal murid-murid lain nya saja pada pulang untuk belajar. Sedangkan dia? Lucy kan anak pintar, kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan terlebih... untuk apa dia bermain basket sendirian di lapangan?

Gray segera memberanikan diri berjalan ke lapangan, walau dengan resiko besar di marahi guru. Ia hendak menghampiri Lucy, namun karena jarak yang cukup jauh antara kantin tempat nya berdiri dengan lapangan basket, maka memperlukan perjalanan yang agak jauh juga. Gray menatap Lucy yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan jarak pandang nya. Hampir sedikit lagi ia keluar dari kantin, ia dikejutkan oleh _sahabat-rivalnya_ yang entah kapan berdiri di situ.

"Yo, _IceHead_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau sendiri? Mau latihan futsal di waktu UN, _flameshead_?" balas Gray.

"GRAY! NATSU!" seru seorang guru yang muncul di belakang mereka.

Gray dan Natsu bergidik ngeri, lalu segera melihat ke arah orang yang memanggil nya. Guru matematika tergalak di kelas nya itu menatap Gray dan Natsu tajam, "Kenapa kalian belum pulang?! Kalian ingin nilai UN matematika kalian hancur, HAH?!"

"A-aye... gomenasai, sensei! Ini kami juga lagi mau pulang!" balas mereka.

"Hah, dasar! Ya sudah sana pulang!" balas nya sambil berjalan balik ke kantin, Gray dan Natsu menghela napas lega.

"Aku pergi! Ibuku sudah datang" kata Gray segera bergegas meninggalkan Natsu.

Natsu mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menatap Gray yang mulai berjalan keluar pagar sekolah. Natsu terus melihat ke arah Gray hingga punggung nya tak terlihat lagi. Lalu Natsu melangkah maju keluar dari kantin menuju ke lapangan. Natsu menyerngitkan alis nya heran ketika melihat ke ujung lapangan dan menemukan Lucy sedang memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring nya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah nya dengan pikiran tanda tanya.

"Yo, Luce! Kau belum pulang?" tanya Natsu pelan.

Lucy membalikan badan nya, lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan Natsu, "Ya... Aku malas pulang. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang, Natsu?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Ya... kalau di tanya balik, jawaban nya sama Luce! Aku malas pulang" kata Natsu sambil memamerkan cengiran khas nya.

"Oh, begitu..." kata Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong Luce... Kok kamu main basket sendiri di lapangan? Memang nya kamu tidak takut dimarahin guru?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku malas pulang! Dan... soal itu, guru pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau yang main basket itu aku!" kata Lucy.

"Benar juga sih" kata Natsu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Hey, aku minta maaf ya soal yang kemarin..." kata Natsu pelan.

"Heh? Minta maaf soal apa?" tanya Lucy sambil mengedipkan mata nya heran.

"Kau aneh Luce! Masa kau tidak ingat" kata Natsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"AKU TIDAK ANEH! Dan, apa maksud mu karena kau telah membuatku menangis?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya... soal nya, kudengar kau menangis tadi pagi" kata Natsu.

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu, bodoh. Lagipula, aku tak akan menangis untuk hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan... darimana kau tau kalau aku menangis?" tanya Lucy.

"Gray. Tadi pagi Gray memberitahuku kalau Lucy menangis, lalu menatapku tajam. Aku tak mengerti" kata Natsu.

Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul yang terkesan di paksakan, "Kau tak perlu mengerti... Lagipula ini tentang Lisanna-" kata Lucy segera menghentikan omongan nya dengan cepat begitu sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Lisanna? Ada apa dengan Lisanna? Hey! Luce, beritahu aku!" kata Natsu panik.

Senyuman Lucy memudar, ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini, 'Dia hanya khawatir pada Lisanna, bukan aku...' pikir Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy!" kata Natsu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ku.

"Eh, iya... Lisanna sudah tidak kenapa-napa kok" jawab Lucy sambil memaksakan senyuman nya yang sama sekali tidak tulus.

"Huf, baguslah..." kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba merona pipinya.

Jujur, hati Lucy terasa nyeri ketika melihat Natsu seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Natsu mencintai Lisanna, bukan dirinya. Begitulah pikir Lucy.

"Luce... Menurut mu, Lisanna itu bagaimana?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba yang membuat Lucy sedikit kaget.

'Semustinya kan hal seperti ini di tanyakan kepada laki-laki lain nya, bukan kepada perempuan. Natsu Baka!' pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Eh? Um... Lisanna itu orang nya baik, cantik, sopan, pintar, terkenal, ceria, murah senyum..." kata Lucy berkata dengan mata nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yaps! Begitulah... Justru karena itu aku suka Lisanna!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum senang.

Lucy yang salah sangka terhadap kata _'__suka' _yang diucapkan Natsu hanya termenung sedih, 'Suka? Natsu menyukai Lisanna? Souka... Aku tak punya kesempatan lagi' pikir Lucy sedih. Kata _'suka'_ sebagai sahabat akan sifat nya yang diucapkan Natsu menekan di hati Lucy. Mana Lucy tau, apa arti kata _'suka' _yang diucapkan Natsu.

"Saat di dekat Lisanna... aku merasa nyaman. Lisanna selalu membantu ku jika aku kesulitan" kata Natsu sambil menyengir ke arah Lucy.

Lucy hanya terus mempertahankan senyuman palsu nya yang hampir saja memudar, ia terus menahan agar tidak ada setetes air mata pun yang keluar dari mata nya.

'Nyaman? Kau merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di dekat nya. Dan kau juga merasakan kenyamanan jika berada di dekat ku. Tapi itu berbeda, Natsu... Kau mungkin menyayangi ku sebagai sahabat mu. Tapi perasaan mu terhadap Lisanna itu _cinta, _Natsu... Kau sayang pada ku dan Lisanna. Namun kau menyayangi ku hanya sebagai sahabat, kan? Tidak lebih dari itu. Kau mencintai nya, Natsu' pikir Lucy yang tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah menangis.

"Luce? Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa aku menyakiti mu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggelengkan kepala nya pelan, "Tidak..." kata Lucy sambil menyeka air mata nya.

'Natsu milik Lisanna. Aku tidak berhak merusak hubungan mereka' pikir Lucy.

"Natsu... untuk apa kau menghawatirkan ku?" tanya Lucy.

"Hah? Kau ini aneh Luce! Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabat terbaik ku menangis" kata Natsu.

"Ya, baiklah... Kurasa aku harus pulang, Natsu. Jaa!" kata Lucy sambil melambaikan tangan nya, lalu berlari pulang.

Natsu hanya diam terpaku melihat kepergian Lucy secara tiba-tiba, "Aneh... Apa yang terjadi pada Luce? Apa dia masih kepikiran soal hal yang kemarin? Bodoh! Bodoh sekali aku!" kata Natsu merutuki dirinya. "Aku telah membuat orang yang kucintai menangis hingga kedua kalinya karenaku? Maafkan aku, Luce..." kata Natsu sedih segera bergegas pulang dengan sepeda nya.

Sepanjang jalan, Natsu teringat akan percakapan nya dengan Mirajane, kakak kelas nya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

'Aku telah melakukan nya, tapi kenapa aku malah membuat Lucy menangis hingga kedua kalinya? Bodoh...' pikir nya kembali merutuki dirinya yang memang bodoh.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Yo, Mira!" sapa Natsu._

_"Ara-ara... Natsu, kau seharus nya memanggil kakak kelas mu ini dengan sebutan Kak Mira" kata Mirajane sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya._

_"Heh? Kenapa harus begitu? Oh ya, Mira... boleh ku pinjam buku catatan IPA Lisanna?" kata Natsu meminta ijin._

_"Boleh saja... Memang nya kenapa kau harus meminjam buku Lisanna?" tanya Mirajane._

_"Habis aku ketinggalan! Aku sih pingin nya pinjam buku catatan punya Lucy, tapi kan Lucy juga tidak ikut mencatat tadi pagi karena sedang lomba olimpiade matematika sekolah" kata Natsu._

_"Oh, begitu... baiklah! Kuambilkan dulu ya!" kata Mirajane segera masuk ke dalam kamar Lisanna._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Mirajane keluar dengan membawa sebuah buku catataan milik Lisanna, "Nih! Tapi lain kali kau pinjam punya Lucy saja ya...? Soal nya nanti Lisanna tidak bisa belajar" kata Mirajane sambil memberikan buku catatan IPA Lisanna._

_"Ah, i-iya..." kata Natsu gugup, 'Dasar pelit' gumam nya dalam hati._

_"Ngomong-ngomong... Lucy itu pacar mu ya?" tanya Mirajane._

_"Aa, bu-bukan! bukan! Di-dia... sahabat. Iya! Sahabat!" kata Natsu gugup._

_"Hm? Masa...? Padahal kau cocok loh dengan Lucy" kata Mirajane sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata nya._

_'Dia mulai lagi' pikir Natsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya._

_"Hey! Memang nya bagaimana perasaan mu jika kau berada di dekat Lucy?" tanya Mirajane._

_"Eh? Perasaan ku... Aku selalu merasa ada perasaan yang aneh ketika memikirkan Luce" kata Natsu._

_"ITU DIA!" kata Mirajane._

_"Hoh? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Natsu tak mengerti._

_"Itu namanya CINTA!" kata Mirajane sambil menekan kata 'cinta'._

_'Cinta? Cinta itu apa sih?' tanya Natsu pelan sampai-sampai Mirajane tidak mendengar nya._

_"Natsu! Kau harus segera mengatakan kepadanya! Sebelum waktu nya terlambat! Sebentar lagi kau akan berpisah dengan nya kan? Oleh karena itu, kau harus segera menyatakan cinta mu pada Lucy secepatnya!" seru Mirajane sambil menatap Natsu dengan tatapan nya yang seram, menurut Natsu._

_"A-aye" balas Natsu gugup._

* * *

'Oke, sekarang aku tau apa itu cinta! Aku mencintai Luce. Aku tak boleh membuat nya menangis lagi. Saat aku kembali, aku akan segera mengutarakan cinta ku pada nya dan menjadi pacar nya! Yosh... I'm fired up!' pikir Natsu sambil menambah kecepatan laju sepeda nya.

Kini pikiran Natsu telah bulat. Ia berjanji akan terus memegang janji nya untuk terus mencintai Lucy dan segera mengutarakan cinta nya nanti. Saat ia kembali. Ia yakin itu! Ia tak ingin membuat Lucy kembali menangis karena nya. Karena Ia mencintai Lucy.

Namun bagaimana jika saat ia kembali, Lucy sudah tak lagi mencintai nya? Bagaimana jika saat ia kembali, bahkan Lucy sudah tidak lagi mengingat nya? Tak ada yang tau tentang masa depan di dunia ini. Bahkan para peramal pun tak bisa melihat nya, kecuali merasakan nya. Namun satu hal yang penting adalah, masa depan dapat berubah. Semua nya ditentukan oleh dirimu sendiri. Jadi akankah Lucy akan terus mengingat nya?

* * *

**Next Day**

Suasana di belakang perpustakan memang selalu tampak sepi dengan ketidak ada nya seorang pun yang pergi ke sana. Namun suasana yang sangat sepi ini justru sangat menguntungkan bagi Lucy. Dimana dia dapat belajar dengan tenang, juga menikmati hembusan angin dari pepohonan di lantai 1. Kini Lucy telah sampai di sekolah nya. Tepat jam 6 pagi. Padahal UN saja dimulai jam 8. Jadi malah, tak ada salah nya ia membaca di kelas yang juga tak ada orang nya. Lucy tengah membuka buku kuning nya dan di letakan nya di atas sebuah sandaran pagar yang permukaan nya sedikit miring. Ia membaca satu per kata. Terkadang ia mengambil bulpen nya untuk mengisi beberapa soal di dalam nya. Buku-buku sudah habis terisi dengan tulisan-tulisan nya. Lucy memang sangat rajin, sekalipun ia harus membersihkan rumah besar nya sendiri dalam setiap hari nya. Kalau di tanya apa dia sanggup? Mungkin jawaban nya tidak. Karen hal yang di lakukan Lucy itu sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang anak kelas 6 SD.

_Lucy Pov_

"Yo, Luce!" sahut Natsu kembali mengagetkan ku, sama seperti kemarin.

"Natsu?!" tanya ku terbelalak kaget melihat kedatangan _sahabat-cintaku_ ke tempat persembunyian ku ini. Dan, hey! Kurasa ini bukan tempat persembunyian lagi! Sudah banyak yang mengetahui tempat ini dan datang ke sini, seperti Natsu, Gray. Hanya mereka ber-2?

"Yo!" kata Natsu sambil memamerkan cengiran khas nya itu.

"Kau sudah datang? Sepagi ini...?" tanya ku.

"Ya, memang nya kenapa? Kau sendiri juga begitu" kata Natsu.

"Ah... Baiklah" kata ku pasrah.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kesini? Tidak ke kelas?" tanya ku lagi.

"Tadi aku sudah ke kelas. Di kelas terlalu ramai" jawab Natsu.

Sejak kapan seorang Natsu Dragneel benci keramaian? Sudah jelas, aku curiga.

"Jadi... untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya ku memastikan.

"Tentu saja untuk membaca buku pelajaran sekaligus untuk menemani mu, ...ay...ng" kata Natsu.

Aku menyerngitkan alis ku heran, "Tadi yang terakhir itu kau bilang apa? Aku tidak begitu mendengar nya" ujar ku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum ke arah ku. Senyuman yang, errr.. Manis, menurutku.

Natsu segera membuka buka pelajaran dan menaruh nya di sebelah buku ku. Lalu aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan kembali membaca buku pelajaran ku. Sedangkan Natsu berdiri di samping tubuh ku. Aku merasa hangat. Tanpa kusadari, pipi ku mulai kembali memanas. Jantung ku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasa nya. Kurasakan kehangatan tubuh nya mulai menjalar di tubuh ku. Aku malah kehilangan konsentrasi ku. Aku melirik ke arah Natsu yang sama sekali tidak membaca buku nya. Ia menyadari lirikan ku, lalu ia menatap ku sambil tersenyum tanpa arti. Aku membalikan kepalaku, lalu kembali membaca halaman perhalaman buku matematika ku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekati diriku. Aku tau, Natsu pasti sedang melihat ke arah ku. Kubiarkan terus, tetapi kehangatan itu tidak pergi juga. Hingga aku menatap nya, ia tersentak kaget, lalu memalingkan wajah nya.

"Hey! Kau tidak membaca nya?!" seru ku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membaca nya kalau aku memi-" ia terhenti sejenak.

Aku kembali menyerngitkan alis ku. Menunggu perkataan nya selanjut nya. Memi? Sebenar nya, apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Maksud ku, bagaimana aku bisa membaca nya kalau aku tidak mengerti sama sekali?!" balas Natsu.

"Justru karena kau tidak mengerti, maka kau harus membacanya, Natsu bodoh!" kata ku.

"Aa... I-iya!" jawab nya.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Hari-hari telah berlalu. UN telah selesai. Digantikan dengan sorak-sorakan gembira dari para murid Fairy Tail. Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu pulang ke rumah nya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir nya sekarang. Ia tak rela akan kepergian Natsu. Tapi di di sisi lain, ia sudah sangat ikhlas untuk merelakan Natsu. Dan terlebih, memang nya Natsu mencintai nya? Kadang ia berpikir, akan sangat bodoh jika di lihat kalau orang seperti nya menyukai orang seperti Natsu. Apalagi 2 orang memperebutkan seorang laki-laki polos yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta. Namun yang nama nya cinta itu bebas kan? Ketika 2 pihak memperebutkan 1 orang, lalu orang itu pergi... Apa yang harus di lakukan?

Usai dari pemikiran nya, Lucy beranjak ke kamar, lalu mengemas barang-barang nya. Semalam ia mendapat telepon dari teman baik ayah nya, Weisslogia Eucliffe, untuk tinggal bersama keluarga nya. Walaupun anak keluarga Eucliffe itu laki-laki, tapi mengingat dia juga tidak punya tempat tinggal yang pantas untuk ditinggali lagi, maka Lucy setuju. Lucy segera memasukan semua barang-barang nya yang perlu di bawa ke dalam 2 buah koper yang tidak terlalu besar. Lalu ia segera memasak dengan bahan makanan seadanya. Usai makan, ia menunggu kedatangan keluarga Eucliffe di teras rumah nya.

*BIP* *BIP* Terdengar suara klakson yang cukup keras. Lucy segera melihat ke arah mobil yang berada di depan rumah nya. Dan benar saja, itu adalah mobil keluarga Eucliffe. Dan kalian tau, apa yang membuat Lucy kaget? Ya... bisa dibilang, kekayaan keluarga Eucliffe lah yang membuat Lucy benar-benar kaget. Seorang bapak-bapak memakai jas hitam yang tampak begitu rapi dengan manik-manik emas mengkilap di sekeliling nya, juga rambut nya dengan _hair style _yang bukan khusus untuk bapak-bapak, dan sepatu hitam nya yang sangat antik; melangkah keluar dari mobil lamborghini nya dan menghampiri nya.

"Kau Lucy Heartfilia kan?" tanya nya.

"Iya, betul, pak" jawab Lucy.

"Saya yang menelepon kemarin malam, Weisslogia Eucliffe" kata bapak-bapak itu, Weisslogia Eucliffe.

"Ah, iya... Pak Weisslogia" kata Lucy.

"Hohoho, tak perlu sebegitu sopan nya, panggil saja paman" kata Weisslogia.

"Iya, paman" jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!" kata Weisslogia sambil masuk ke dalam mobil nya yang hanya bermuatkan 2 orang.

* * *

Selama beberapa menit perjalanan, Lucy telah sampai di bagasi rumah keluarga Eucliffe. Lucy hanya bisa menatap kagum mobil-mobil keren yang berderet di sana. Sudah lama sekali Lucy tak lagi menyaksikan kekayaan sebanyak ini. Ditatapnya mobil-mobil itu satu persatu. Ada lamborghini, ferrari, BMW, Bugati Veryon, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hey, Lucy... ayo!" kata Weisslogia sambil berjalan ke atas.

Lucy melihat beberapa bingkai foto mewah, dan vas-vas bunga berderetan di sana. Tangga yang ia naiki begitu indah. Banyak sekali ukiran-ukiran indah yang terlukis di pegangan tangga. Lucy telah sampai di lantai 1. Rumah keluarga Eucliffe sangatlah besar, 2 kali lipat melebihi rumah nya. Meja-meja tersusun rapi, berbagai perhiasan seperti vas bunga, cangkir, semuanya tertera di dekat tembok dengan sangat indah. Para _maid _berpakaian sangat rapi, berjalan-jalan di halaman untuk membersihkan lantai, jendela, meja, dan masih banyak lagi. Lucy tersenyum, ia tau ia tak akan kesepian di sini.

"Tuan, anda sudah pulang" kata salah satu maid cantik sambil membungkukan dirinya 90 derajat ke arah Weisslogia.

Sedangkan Weisslogia tersenyum, "Ya, antarkan dia ke kamar nya" kata Weisslogia.

"Baik, tuan" kata maid itu kembali membungkukan dirinya 90 derajat ke arah Weisslogia.

"Hime, ayo kuantarkan ke kamar" kata maid itu segera membawa Lucy ke arah lift.

'Hime? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan itu... Dan tunggu, itu kan lift. Kenapa ada lift? Memang nya rumah keluarga Eucliffe itu berapa lantai sih?' tanya Lucy dalam hati.

Lucy berjalan sambil melihat ke arah dinding-dinding langit rumah. Sebuah lampu yang sangat indah tergantung di sana. Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan, hingga akhir nya ia menabrak seseorang.

*BRAK*

"Auch!" jerit Lucy.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Lucy yang di tabrak nya, sambil menjulurkan tangan nya.

"Ya, aku tak apa... Arigatou" kata Lucy segera meraih tangan anak laki-laki yang diulurkan itu.

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya nya.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" jawab Lucy.

"Yo, Lucy! Salam kenal! Namaku Sting, Sting Eucliffe!" kata anak laki-laki tersebut, Sting.

* * *

**Graduation Day**

Hari per hari telah berlalu, kini Lucy tiba di hari Graduation. Dimana ia akan dinyatakan lulus dan beranjak ke kelas berikutnya, 1 SMP. Lucy dan teman-teman duduk di deretan kursi yang tersedia memunggu kepala sekolah datang sembari memdengarkan musik. Para orang tua segera masuk dan duduk di deretan kursi belakang. Sayang... Lucy tak lagi memiliki orang tua. Dilirik nya Natsu yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman-teman nya, serta dengan Lisanna yang duduk di samping Natsu. Lucy hanya bisa menghela napas melihat hal itu.

Graduation segera dimulai dengan masuk nya si Kepala Sekolah SD Fairy Tail, Makarov. Nama per nama disebutkan. Setengah siswa telah dipanggil dan maju ke panggung untuk menerima penghargaan. Para orang tua tersenyum senang melihat kelulusan anak nya. Sudah jelas, Lucy iri. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Panggil guru wali kelas nya.

Lucy segera naik ke atas panggung dan menerima penghargaan itu. Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul, 'Ayah, ibu... kalian lihat itu kan? Kuharap kalian bahagia di atas sana' kata Lucy dalam hati sambil sedikit mendongakan kepala nya ke atas. Lalu ia turun dari panggung dan kembali duduk di kursi nya.

"Lucy" panggil Gray yang berada persis di depan kursi nya.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Gray dengan tatapan bingung, "Ya?"

Gray tersenyum manis, "Congratulation"

Lucy kembali tersenyum ke arah Gray, "Arigatou... congratulation juga untuk mu, Gray" kata Lucy yang merona pipinya.

Gray yang melihat Lucy blushing segera memalingkan muka nya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang sudah semerah tomat. Lucy yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Nama-nama lain kembali di sebut. Lucy melihat ke sekeliling. Semua nya tampak bahagia. Senyuman manis tertampang di wajah mereka. Melihat hal itu, Lucy ikut tersenyum. Kedua bola mata Lucy menjelelajah ke setiap sudut ruangan, hingga kedua mata nya berhenti bergerak saat menangkap Natsu yang sedang bercanda ria. Lucy hanya tersenyum lurus. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau itu bukan lagi senyuman. 'Setidaknya biarkanlah aku melihat wajah nya sebelum aku harus benar-benar kehilangan nya' pikir Lucy.

Graduation telah selesai. Para murid segera pulang ke rumah nya bersama dengan kedua orang tua nya. Sedangkan di tempat lain, diluar pandangan Lucy, Gray sedang menyenderkan dirinya di tembok sambil memandang Lucy yang tak henti-henti nya memperhatikan punggung Natsu yang perlahan-lahan mulai hilang dari jarak pandang nya. 'Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengharapkan nya, Lucy...?' pikir Gray.

* * *

_Gray Pov_

Aku terus memandang Lucy tanpa henti. Aku sangat khawatir pada nya. Sejak dia dekat dengan ku, dia tak pernah lagi tersenyum dengan ikhlas. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah dia, Natsu. Bahkan hanya karena itupun nilai-nilai nya menurun. Padahal Lucy anak pintar. Tapi kenapa harus begitu? Aku memang tidak tau bagaimana hubungan persahabat Natsu dan Lucy yang sudah di mulai, bahkan sejak TK. Tapi sebagai sahabat Lucy, aku tak akan membiarkan nya terus seperti ini kan? Aku mencintai nya. Dia cinta pertama ku. Sekalipun aku populer di kalangan cewek-cewek di kelas, tapi... siapa peduli? Aku hanya butuh Lucy. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Lucy pada dirinya yang dulu. Itu saja. Itu misi ku, karena aku mencintai Lucy.

"Gray" panggil ibuku, Ul.

"Ya, aku sudah tau. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pulang duluan saja, ma" balasku.

"Hyee? Kau tidak mau pulang sekarang? Ada apa?" Tanya ibuku lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan teman. Mama pulang dulu saja" jawab ku sambil tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Ah, baiklah. Jaa!" Kata ibuku sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Usai berbicara dengan ibuku, aku kembali melihat ke depan. Sial... Lucy sudah tidak ada. Kemana dia? Aku berjalan ke sana-sini mencari Lucy. Namun aku masih tak menemukan nya. Belakang perpustakaan! Ya, disitu. Aku segera berlari ke belakang perpustakaan, menelusuri lorong-lorong kecil yang apnjang itu. Semakin dekat hingga aku dapat mendengar isakan tangis nya. Sekarang jelas terlihat kalau ia sedang menangis. Namun kedua tangan nya menutupi sebagian mukanya. Aku segera duduk di samping nya.

"Lucy, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis..." hiburku.

"Hiks, kau tak mengerti, Gray! Hiks, kau tak mengerti perasaan yang ku alami!" bentak nya sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Aku tersentak kaget. Belum pernah sekalipun Lucy membentak ku seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku menghela napas. Berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Lucy.

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

Aku membentak nya. Aku membentak Gray. Bahkan kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendiri nya dari mulutku. Otak ku tak menyuruh nya. Aku melihat Gray tersentak kaget. Aku merasa bersalah. Apa aku terlalu keras untuk nya?

"Lucy... Mungkin aku memang tidak tau bagaimana perasaan mu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jika ditinggal oleh satu-satu nya orang yang kau cintai. Aku belum pernah mengalami nya. Tapi, bukankah mereka akan merasa senang jika kau senang? Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana rasa nya jika mereka mengetahui kalau kau menangis karena nya? Bukan kah mereka akan sedih?" kata Gray.

"Eh?" tanya ku pada diriku sendiri.

Perkataan Gray tadi sangat berpengaruh bagiku. Benar juga... Yang di katakan Gray tadi itu benar. Lalu untuk apa selama ini aku selalu bersedih karena mereka? Ibu, ayah, Natsu...

"Lucy. Tersenyumlah maka mereka akan tersenyum kepadamu. Walaupun mereka pergi, bukankah mereka akan selalu berada di hatimu? Dan Lucy, Natsu bukanlah satu-satu nya orang yang ada di dunia ini. Lagipula, di setiap masalah itu pasti ada jalan, kan? Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Jika Natsu bukanlah cinta sejatimu, nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan cinta sejatimu yang sebenar nya. Hidup mu masih panjang, Lucy..." lanjut Gray panjang lebar.

Aku sangat tertegun akan ucapan nya. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai tersenyum. Aku mengelap air mataku. Lalu secara otomatis, aku memeluk nya.

"Lucy...?" tanya nya.

"Eh, gomen! gomen!" kata ku sambil melepaskan pelukan ku dari tubuh nya.

Jantung ku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasa nya. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Aku memalingkan wajah ku dari nya. Ini pertama kali nya aku kembali tersenyum tulus pada Gray. Dan perasaan aneh mulai muncul dari dalam diriku. Aku kembali menatap ke arah nya, lalu menjitak nya.

*BAK*

"Auch! Untuk apa pukulan yang tadi itu?!" tanya Gray sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Hey, kau belajar dari mana kata-kata panjang yang tadi kau ucapkan?!" tanya ku.

"Heeeeh? Tentu saja aku mendapatkan nya dari otak ku sendiri!" jawab Gray sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

Aku tersenyum jahil ke arah nya, "Masa? Aku tak percaya" balasku.

"Hah! Terserah..." kata Gray.

"Ya, walau mungkin kau tidak mendapatkan nya dari otak mu sendiri, tapi... Arigatou Gray!" kata ku sambil tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

"Um! Sama-sama, Lucy!" jawab Gray tersenyum manis sambil mengancungkan jempol nya ke arah ku.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Papa! Mama! Hari ini hari graduation! Aku mendapat nilai yang tinggi lhoooo! Papa dan Mama senang kan? Awalnya sih aku merasa sedih karena papa dan mama tidak bisa datang. Apalagi aku harus kehilangan Natsu... Tapi berkat Gray, aku jadi berubah drastis deh ;p Maaf selama ini aku selalu membuat Papa dan Mama khawatir. Tapi Lucy janji, gak bakal buat Papa dan Mama kecewa lagi. Sekarang aku gak akan pernah sedih lagi hanya karena masalah seperti itu. Karena Lucy sayang Papa dan Mama... Aihiteru**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lucy H. **_

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

GOMEEEEEN LAMAAAAAA! Salahkan internet yang gak bisa di ajak kompromi. Masa pas mau nge-save malah koneksi internet nya terjadi kesalahan T_T

Tapi, puas gak? Panjang kan? StiCy nya baru dikit. Dikit banget... Baru ketemu doang ;p Voting terus ya! NaLu/GrayLu/StiCy

Bay The Way minna... saya bingung loh mau ngupdate FanFic yang mana dulu?

_MENURUT READERS, FANFIC YANG DIUPDATE_ **KNOCKED OUT BY DESTINY****, BACK BY LOVE**/ **FAIRY TAIL GOES TO INDONESIA**_ DULU? #Eh, maaf... Caps Lock nya lupa di matiin._

Okey minna! Review Please! Jaa!

_Chapter 7 : Amnesia _


	8. announcement & review answer

**! ! !Announcement! ! !**

Yo, minna! ^^ Konichiwa..

Ketemu lagi sama Author GaJe yang pikirannya selalu berubah-rubah ini XD

Minna, chapter selanjutnya (Chapter 7) akan segera update!

Mungkin besok atau lusa, tapi saya gak janji loh...

Ditunggu ya chapter terakhir dari cerita ini,

Mau nunggu gak? Eh..? #Ngarep -_-"

Karena menurut saya chapter depan bakal panjang,

jadi jawaban reviewnya akan saya tulis di chapter ini... :3

Harap sabar nunggu ceritanya

Dan untuk para readers yang sedang menunggu-nunggu lanjutan fic Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia,

Akan saya ketik setelah menyelesaikan ending cerita ini, okey? ^_^

Oh ya, fic Emerge Love at Missions diriview dong.. '^'

Masa yang review cuma dikit? TT_TT

Review kalian itu adalah dorongan buat saya untuk mengetik chapter lanjutannya

Ibaratnya... um, bahan bakar lah...

kalau gak ada bahan bakar, kendaraan gak akan bisa melaju maju ke tempat yang lebih bagus dan indah.

Sama seperti review...

kalau gak ada review, fic-ku gak akan bisa maju menjadi cerita yang lebih bagus dan indah.

Okey, dari pada kebanyakan basa-basi..

Ini dia jawaban review dari para readers tercinta!

* * *

**Review Answer**

**Chiaki Heartfilia : **Gak telat kok.. Malah paling pertama :) Oh, jadi mau ganti-ganti pair ya? Ok! Ok! Kalau gak ada moment StiCy memang jadinya agak aneh sih! XD Tapi moment StiCy nya paling cuma dikit. Soalnya dikit peminat, wkwk. Ya, sama-sama. Hahaha! XD Memang... Eucliffe family itu super duper kaya. Kalau gak, mana mau ayah Lucy temenan sama Eucliffe family. Ya kan? ^^ Thanks review nya! Ceritanya akan muncul besok atau lusa.

**Lafulcezard : **Ya begitulah, haha! Sekalian menghemat waktu. Ya, gak usah panjang-panjang kan? Oh ya, Lavia/Laful/ Lafulcezard, kamu kemana aja? BB udah ganti. Samsung dihubungin gak pernah bisa. Telepon gak nyambung. Kok sejak aku dapet kabar kamu mau balik ke Jakarta, kamu gak pernah bisa dihubungin lagi sih? Di FanFiction juga kamu gak pernah muncul lagi?

**Yolbert : **Ok, thanks reviewnya! ^^

**Apodolan Dragneel : **knocked out by destiny back by love? Oke, nanti saya usahakan! Arigatou.

**HyLucyNagi : ** AYE! Votw untuk NaLu? Sudah saya masukan ke dalam VOTE! Arigatou gozaimase! Sepertinya NaLu menang besar, hehehe.

**FinasasAfina : **NaLu? Sure for it. NaLu menang XD Ok, thanks untuk pujiannya ya! Fairy Tail goes to Indonesia ya, Okey-okey! Yang pasti yang amnesia itu gak sampai Erza, Cana dan lain-lain lah... -" Haha XD Huft, okeh! Thanks reviewnya.

**mako-chan : **Ya dong! Haha XD Gray memang berniat baik, gak mungkin kan dia berniat jahat? Wakawaka! Itu pasti. Lucy yang amnesia. Jadi? Mako-chan pilih siapa? GrayLu ya... tapi sayang, NaLu menang nih. Gak apa-apa kan? Jangan sedih ya? Entar kapan-kapan akan saya buatkan fic GrayLu untuk Mako-chan. Oh ya, BTW.. Mako-chan kenapa gak bikin account?

**rahma scarlet : **Akan segera update! Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia is on progcess. Okeh, thanks reviewnya

**Namikaze Naruka** : Arigatou.. Jangan kejam-kejam pas buang StiCy dan GrayLu ke laut ya? *merinding* Oke, thanks! NaLu sudah menang kok.

**Kifana Dragneel : **Ha'i! Arigatou! ^^ Emerge Love at Missions sudah update kok! Dibaca ya, dan jangan lupa review!

**Guest : **Gomen... ^_^ Tapi kan di fic ini ada pair GrayLu nya juga. Setelah ini sudah gak ada GrayLu lagi kok. Sabarar ya..

**Megan Scouthless : **Wah, review sampai 2 kali.. Haha, gaj apa-apa sih. StiCy kan? Oke, thanks!

**happy hitsugaya fernandes : **Jangan panggil aku senpai ^_^ Aku di sini masih baru loh, setahun aja belum. Okey, NaLu menang kok! Thanks reviewnya.

* * *

Dah, selesai! Maaf kalau jawaban reviewnya banyaj typos, ngetiknya pakai samsung sih, jadi susah. Okeylah, gak penting. Um, ini hasil votenya :

**-Hasil akhir Voting-**

**Natsu X Lucy : 30 Vote**

**Gray X Lucy : 21 Vote**

**Sting X Lucy : 5 Vote**

* * *

Ada adegan yang lupa saya ketik di chapter sebelumnya :

**Together 4 Ever Chapter 6 preview :**

Di sebuah rumah sakit besar Heartfilia...

Seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya, Wesslogia. Tepatnya di antara lorong-lorong antara kamar-kamar rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan ke depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan ICU. Tempat Jude Heartfilia sedang berbaring.

Seketika pintu ruangan pintu itu terbuka oleh seorang dokter yang segera keluar dari ruangan teraebut lupa menutup pintu ruangan. Anak remaja itu, Sting, melihat seorang remaja perempuan berambut pirang seperti dirinya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak nya di atas tubuh Jude Heartfilia, teman ayahnya. Ia tampak terpesona dengan wajah Lucy yang sangat cantik itu, walau mukanya dikelilingi bulir-bulir air mata.

"Papa, perempuan itu.. Anak teman papa?" Tanya Sting pada ayahnya.

"Umh! Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Celetuk ayahnya.

"Ya, dia... sangat cantik dan manis" kata Sting sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hohoho! Kau memang sudah besar nak! Baiklah.. baiklah... kita akan mengadopsinya" kata Wesslogia, ayahnya.

"Mengadopsinya...?" Tanya Sting sambil menyerngitkan alisnya heran.

"Ya, dia yatim piatu sekarang. Kau tak akan membiarkannya hidup sendiri dalam rumah besarnya itu kan?" Tanya ayahnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Lucy, ia menjawab "Ya, aku tak akan membiarkannya menangis dan menderita seperti ini lagi.. Tidak akan pernah!" Ujar Sting.

Melihat sikap anaknya, sang ayah tersenyum senang, 'Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, nak! Aku tak mau lagi jika aku juga harus kehilangan senyuman hangatmu. Tidak akan lagi setelah kepergian ibumu'

Ya, itulah mereka. Seorang anak dan ayah yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sama. Untuk membahagiakan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

#DUAAAAR!# Ternyata aku bisa bikin adegan StiCy juga ya? Ah, whatever... Review Please!


	9. Chapter 7 : Amnesia

Minna! I'm back, and this is the story for chapter 7

Gomen ya lama.. Dan selamat hari lebaran bagi yang merayakan! #Telat#

Haha, udah pada balik ke kotanya masing-masing? Atau masih pada di kampung?

Gak penting! Abaikan!

Apa peduliku? Libur lebaran... pagi, siang, malem, di rumah doang santai-santai... =="

Kalian kalau mau Ficku cepet update, harus review ficku! HARUS! #Ngancem# XD

Oke, dari pada ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas,

Silahkan dibaca! ^^

* * *

**Review Answer**

**blackjackbj86 : **Ha'i, ha'i... Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia akan saya tulis setelah saya menyelesaikan chapter ini. Harap ditunggu ya? Itu sih... kalau blackjack-san mau nunggu aja, hahaha! XD *Ngarep* Oke, maaf ya udah di undur chapter ini, gomenne! Oke, karena ini sudah diupdate silahkan dibaca ya! Thanks reviewnya, arigatou gozaimase!

**Chiaki Heartfilia : **Hehe... Iya sih, memang. Adegannya pas Lucy ketiduran di ruang ICU. Haha, NaLu udah menang sayangnya. Bahkan saya yang penggemar NaLu pun gak keberatan kalau misalnya Lucy sama Sting/ Gray. Kan Natsu nya bisa sama aku... #PLAK!# Um, ya. Saya juga sering gic NaLu paling laku. Haha! Wah, mulai gila nih aku ==" Oke, baca aja deh ceritanya! ^^ Thanks for your review!

**megan schoutless : **Ya, sama-sama. Ini udah dilanjutkan, silahkan dibaca ya! Arigatou Gozaimase

**Ayane75 : **Iya.. Nanti StiCy nya saya tambahkan. Thanks untuk reviewnya ya. Ayane-san juga update ceritanya dong. Saya nge-fans sama ceritanya Ayane-san ^^ Tapi chapter selanjutnya jangan pendek-pendek. Oke, terimakasih dan silahkan membaca!

**Yoga Fullbuster : **Aye, pasti saya jawab lah. Thanks banget loh udah mau mereview fic-ku ini. Sayangnya NaLu menang, tapi entar saya pertimbangkan lagi deh. Oh ya, btw... Kenapa reviewnya mirip sama reviewnya blackjackbj86 ya? Gak penting lah, yang penting ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for your review! And, silahkan membaca!

**Guest : **NaLu hidup, GrayLu KO, StiCy? Antara hidup dan KO? -" Ah, gak jelas! Udah baca aja deh. Thanks review nya :D

**Mako-chan : **Haha! Gak usah segitunya... ^_^ Tapi, Arigatou Gozaimase ya! Oh, kalau mau bikin account caranya gampang kok. Tinggal sign up, terus konfirmasi email di yahoo. Buat aja. Gampang kok. Hehehe.. Iya, sama-sama. Thanks reviewnya.

**Nico2883 : **Okey, okey... Akan berakhir NaLu kok! Baca dan review terus ya!

* * *

Sebelumnya di chapter 6...

_"Luce? Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa aku menyakiti mu?" tanya Natsu._

_Lucy menggelengkan kepala nya pelan, "Tidak..." kata Lucy sambil menyeka air mata nya._

_'Natsu milik Lisanna. Aku tidak berhak merusak hubungan mereka' pikir Lucy._

_"Natsu... untuk apa kau menghawatirkan ku?" tanya Lucy._

_"Hah? Kau ini aneh Luce! Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabat terbaik ku menangis" kata Natsu._

* * *

_"Eh? Perasaan ku... Aku selalu merasa ada perasaan yang aneh ketika memikirkan Luce" kata Natsu._

_"ITU DIA!" kata Mirajane._

_"Hoh? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Natsu tak mengerti._

_"Itu namanya CINTA!" kata Mirajane sambil menekan kata 'cinta'._

_'Cinta? Cinta itu apa sih?' tanya Natsu pelan sampai-sampai Mirajane tidak mendengar nya._

_"Natsu! Kau harus segera mengatakan kepadanya! Sebelum waktu nya terlambat! Sebentar lagi kau akan berpisah dengan nya kan? Oleh karena itu, kau harus segera menyatakan cinta mu pada Lucy secepatnya!" seru Mirajane sambil menatap Natsu dengan tatapan nya yang seram, menurut Natsu._

_"A-aye" balas Natsu gugup._

* * *

_"Jadi... untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya ku memastikan._

_"Tentu saja untuk membaca buku pelajaran sekaligus untuk menemani mu, ...ay...ng" kata Natsu._

_Aku menyerngitkan alis ku heran, "Tadi yang terakhir itu kau bilang apa? Aku tidak begitu mendengar nya" ujar ku._

_"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting"_

* * *

**_Title : Together 4 Ever_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship, Family_**

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ~by~ Hiro Mashima_**

**_Author : Together 4 Ever ~by~ Himiki-chan_**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar besar tempat Lucy tinggal sekarang (Eucliffe's Big-Size Room - 03.59 am - At Sting's House)

"Kenapa... Kenapa segala kenangan dan kata-kata itu terus berputar di memmory ku?" tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini Lucy sedang duduk di kasur besarnya yang sangat mewah. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di atas kasur. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepalanya yang terus-menerus menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Berkali-kali matanya terpejam. Namun ia selalu berusaha untuk membukanya. Menahan rasa kantuknya yang mendalam. Ini sangat pagi baginya untuk terbangun. Bahkan karena kejadian merepotkan semalam, ia jadi tidur tengah larut malam.

Ya, semalam ia harus kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Dan hebatnya ia baru mengingat hal itu setelah makan malam. Sebuah diary. Itulah barang yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Hanya sebuah buku kecil, namun sangat berguna baginya. Bahkan ia menolak perkataan Wesslogia untuk mengambilnya besok pagi.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia tidak tidur?

"Natsu..." ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai membasahi ujung bola matanya.

"Hiks, kenapa aku terus-menerus mengingatmu? Dan... kenapa aku menangis, hiks... padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis karena dirimu lagi..." ucap Lucy sambil menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan.

"Hiks, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Bentak Lucy sambil memukuli kepalanya.

Ya, Lucy tidak mau tidur. Itu semua karena ia tidak mau melihat Natsu dalam mimpinya. Ia tak mau lagi mengingat Natsu. Harapannya sudah putus. Baginya, mengingat Natsu hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Walau berkali-kali matanya terus terpejam, ia terus memaksanya untuk tetap terbuka. Setelah berbagai mimpi mengenai Natsu yang diterimanya. Ia bermaksud untuk menahan dirinya hingga pagi. Namun semua hal itu tak bertahan lama. Ia jatuh tertidur di kasurnya saat itu juga.

* * *

**-Chapter 7 : Amnesia-**

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

Seketika sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku terus menerus menolehkan kepalaku. Namun semuanya sama saja. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Dimana aku?

Bukankah... tadi aku sedang ada di kamarku? Apa aku ketiduran? Atau...

*TEK* Seketika lampu menyala, menampilkan pemandangan sekolah. Kini aku melihat ke arah kelas di depannya. Bukan, bukan kelas ku untuk sekarang. Aku baru saja selesai dari graduation. Itu kelas 7. Kelas yang akan ku tempati nanti. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Tiba-tiba saja Erza dan Levy keluar. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka. Aku membuka mulutku, bermaksud untuk menyapa mereka berdua. Namun kulihat mereka menatapku seakan-akan kecewa terhadapku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Aku kembali menutup mulutku. Sungguh, sekarang pikiranku dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Lu-chan, kau tega sekali... Juvia sudah merelakan Gray untukmu, dan Yukino sudah merelakan Sting untukmu. Tapi, kenapa kau masih memilih dia?" tanya Levy.

Dia? Siapa... Apa maksudmu Levy?

"Lucy..." kata Erza sambil menatapku lama, "Aku kecewa padamu" ujarnya sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Bahkan Erza berkata begitu padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini mimpi kan? Kumohon... semoga semua ini hanya mimpi.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan gelisah. Dan saat aku kembali membuka kedua mataku, aku melihat Lisanna yang menatapku penuh amarah.

#PLAAAK# Ia menamparku dengan sangat kencang. Aku terkejut. Namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di pipiku. Aku meringis pelan ketakutan. Lalu aku menutup kedua mataku dan kembali membukanya. Berharap segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun yang kudapatkan hanya kosong.

"Lucy, seharusnya kau katakan dari awal"

Itu kan... suara Erza! Tapi apa maksudnya?

"Jika saja kau katakan dari awal kalau kau mencintai Natsu, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini!"

"Hah... kau tidak jantan Lucy"

"Kau tidak pantas dicintai Lucy"

"Aku membencimu!"

I-itu... Suara Lisanna?

"Hiks, Lu-chan... kupikir.. kupikir kau... kupikir kau teman baikku, tapi.. hiks, kau jahat Lu-chan!"

"L-Levy-chan!" Seruku dengan sangat kencang.

Namun pada detik itu juga, suara-suara itu hilang. Semuanya digantikan dengan suara derap langkah seseorang. Derap langkah itu semakin lama semakin kencang. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, namun yang kudapatkan tetap sama. Kosong. Aku sangat tak mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Kau tak akan mengerti apa itu cinta sampai tepat pada waktunya" ujar seseorang sebelum akhirnya aku melihat cahaya dari tengah-tengah kegelapan.

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy terbangun dari mimpinya. Kedua mata coklat caramelnya mulai terbuka dan melihat ke arah sekeliling. Namun sorotan matanya jelas menunjukan kalau ia sama sekali tak mengenali tempat itu. Berkali-kali kedua matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Namun kedua matanya tampak kosong.

"Aku dimana? Aku... siapa?" tanya Lucy.

* * *

_**Karena pada dasarnya, setiap orang yang terlarut**_

_**dalam kesedihan yang terlalu mendalam akan kehilangan ingatannya**_

_**.**_

_**Itulah yang Lucy alami saat ini...**_

* * *

1 Week later, at Natsu's place

_Natsu Pov_

"KAU! MASIH BERANI-BERANINYA KAU PULANG SEJAK KEJADIAN ITU, HUH?!"

"Sayang, dengarkan dulu-"

"SAYANG?! SAYANG?! KAU MASIH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU?! KAU PIKIR AKU MASIH PERCAYA?! PEMBOHONG!"

Yeah, jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa yang berteriak. Itu ibuku. Lagi-lagi untuk ke-7 kalinya Ibuku bertengkar dengan ayah. Aku sangat tak mengerti. Perselisihan terus saja terjadi setiap kali ayah pulang kerja. Ya, ini tepat minggu pertama sejak aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Canada. Tentu saja karena ayah memintaku untuk bersekolah di sini. Well, walaupun ini harapan terkakhir ayah sebelum meninggal. Walau, er.. ayah tidak jadi meninggal. Entah apa yang membuatnya langsung sembuh total ketika aku menyetujui keberangkatanku untuk sekolah di Canada. Yang pasti, aku sangat tidak suka dengan pertengkaran ini. Ya, walau aku suka sekali bertarung... tapi, kalau masalahnya sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"DENGAR?! DENGAR?! KAU TAK PERLU BICARA! AKU SUDAH TAU!"

"HEY! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

"IGNEEL! KAU MEMANG TAK TAU DIRI! SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU, BAHKAN KAU MASIH MEMBENTAKKU?!"

"AKU TAK MEMBENTAKMU! DENGARKA-"

"AKU TAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU, BODOH!"

"HEY, DENGARKAN AKU DULU! HEY"

"IGNEEL, MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR-"

"GRAAAAAANDIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DENGAR! KAU SALAH MENGERTI! MAKSUD PERKATAANKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU, GRANDINE!"

"SUDAH JELAS-"

"DEEEENGAAAAARKAAAAAN!"

"Huh, KAU TAU SAAT ITU AKU BUKAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG KAU PIKIRI ITU?! KAU SALAH MENGERTI! DAN... TENTU SAJA AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU, BODOH!" bentak ayahku kesal.

"BAHKAN KAU MENGATAIKU BODOH! DASAAAR,! AKU YAKIN SAAT ITU KAU SEDANG MABUK SEHINGGA MENGATAKAN KEBENARAN"

"G-Grandine, KUMOHON! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik-"

"KITA CEEERAAAAI!" teriak ibuku menekan kata cerai.

DEG! Sial... Kata-kata itu... Sungguh, jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan takut seumur hidupku. Walau orangtuaku sudah sering bertengkar, tapi... ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!

"..." Ayah hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR, HUH?! KUBILANG KITA CEEERAAAAAI!" teriak ibuku lagi, lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"..."

"Huh, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu! Sana... PERGI!"

Sial! Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Aku sudah cukup senang saat ayah sembuh... Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku hampir kehilangan semuanya? Lucy, ayah, ibu... Tunggu dulu! Wendy, dimana dia?

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamat Wendy yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat aku berada. Kudengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamarnya. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Lalu aku segera membuka pintu kamar nya dengan kencang.

"Wendy!" Seruku segera menghampiri dirinya yang sedang menangis di atas kasur.

"Hiks, aniki..." jawab Wendy sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Wendy, daijoubu?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Hiks, hiks! Aniki... aku, hiks! Aku takut" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"A-aku takut jika mama dan papa harus berpisah, a-aku..." kulihat Wendy tak mampu lagi berbicara, ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"Wendy" ucapku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kuucapkan.

"Hiks, HUA! Hiks, mama... papa... hiks, hiks... gomenasai-" kata Wendy sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

Aku hanya mampu menatapnya yang secara tiba-tiba tertidur itu. Aku seger membaringkannya di kasur, lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Aku menatap ke arah teras. Tanp kusadari, kakiku melangkah ke arah sana. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menaruhnya di atas gagang jendela.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Perlahan, kedua mata onyx-ku tertutup. Kurasakan angin malam yang datang berhembus kesana-sini. Masih dengan mata tertutup, aku menundukan kepalaku pelan.

"Aku... tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu..." ucapku sambil kembali membuka kedua mataku.

"Luce" Lanjutku sambil menatap lampu-lampu kota yang menyala dengan terangnya.

* * *

Back to Lucy's place

"A-aku tak menyangka Lu-chan sampai terkena amnesia seperti ini..." kata Levy sambil melihat Lucy yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Ya, begitupun denganku" ujar Erza sambil memakan strawberry-cheese cake nya.

"Erza... kau kan tau di kamar tidak boleh membawa makanan, kenpa kau malah makan cake?" Tanya Levy.

"Huh? Ah, maaf aku tidak tau! Tapi aku jamin tidak akan ada yang jatuh secuilpun kok!" Kata Erza tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, yaitu makan cake.

"Ah, terserahlah... Oh ya, kita mau sampai kapan di sini? Kita harus segera pulang kan?" Tanya Levy.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Kata Erza segera merapikan cakenya.

"Umh, oyasumi Lu-chan" ucap Levy sebelum meninggalkan kamar Lucy.

"Huh, sudah seminggu tapi tak ada kemajuan apapun... Ya sudah, apapun itu, selamat malam Lucy" ujar Erza segera meninggalkan kamar Lucy.

'Lucy, meski saat ini aku dapat melihat dirimu yang tak pernah sedih lagi karena memikirkan dia... Tapi aku tetap ingin kau mengingat semuanya lagi. Semua kenanganmu yang dihiasi kegembiraan maupun air mata. Karena... karena melupakan segalanya bukan cara untuk mengatasi masalah. Masa lalu memang bukan untuk terus diingat-ingat, tapi untuk dipelajari sebagaimana kesalahan dan kelemahan kita yang harus diperbaiki. Untuk menjadi kuat! Bukan untuk terus menghindari setiap permasalahan yang ada...' kata Erza dalam hati.

* * *

Lucy Pov

Hah, hari-hari ini sungguh menyulitkan. Aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang tidak kukenal, tapi mereka tampak familiar. Dan mereka bilang... Aku adalah Lucy, temannya. Heh? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak mengingat apapun.

_'Lucy, meski saat ini aku dapat melihat dirimu yang tak pernah sedih lagi karena memikirkan dia... Tapi aku tetap ingin kau mengingat semuanya lagi. Semua kenanganmu yang dihiasi kegembiraan maupun air mata. Karena... karena melupakan segalanya bukan cara untuk mengatasi masalah. Masa lalu memang bukan untuk terus diingat-ingat, tapi untuk dipelajari sebagaimana kesalahan dan kelemahan kita yang harus diperbaiki. Untuk menjadi kuat! Bukan untuk terus menghindari setiap permasalahan yang ada...'_

Eh? Itu kan suara Erza... Dan, siapa _'dia'_ yang Erza maksud? Dia...? Lalu apa masa laluku seburuk itukah? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. aku tak mengingat apapun. Dan apakah '_dia'_ sangat berarti bagiku? Siapa_'dia'?_

_"Aku... tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu..." _

Eh? Suara itu, kenapa sangat familiar?

_"Luce"_

* * *

"Natsu!" seruku tiba-tiba segera terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku segera menaruh tangan kananku di atas keningku, "Hanya... mimpi?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat ke arah sekeliling. Ya, aku sangat mengenali tempat ini. Aku telah mengingat semuanya. Tentang ruangan ini, siapa aku, dan bahkan... Natsu. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Natsu? Kenapa dia? Huh... Entahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Aku segera melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarku, "Baru jam 3 pagi ya? Baiklah, aku akan tidur lagi, oyasumi"

* * *

**_Next Day - At School - (06.25)_**

Normal Pov

"Ohayou, Erza! Cana!" Sapa Lucy.

"Ohayou, Lucy" jawab Erza dan Cana.

Aku segera menaruh tasku di tempat dudukku, lalu menghampiri mereka, "Levy-chan sudah datang belum?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, Levy? Dia tadi ke kantin bersama Gajeel- Tunggu! Levy-chan? Lucy, kau... ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Tanya Erza segera berdiri.

"Eh? Haha, iya... Aku lupa memberitahu kalian" kata Lucy sambil tertawa pelan.

"LU-CHAN!"

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy segera menengok ke arah pintu.

"Kau serius ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Tanya Levy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"I-iya... Dan sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu, Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy.

"HUWE! Lu-chan, akhirnya!" Seru Levy lebai.

"He-hei, Levy-chan... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Lucy sweatdrop.

"Minna! 2 minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan camping!" Kata Mavis.

"Eh? Mavis-chan, sejak kapan kau datang?" Tanya Lucy dan Levy.

"..."

"Eh?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Jahat... padahal aku sudah datang dari tadi, kenapa kalian baru sadar sekarang? Kalian tidak melihatku karena aku pendek gitu? HUWE! Kalian jahat!"

"A-ah, bukan begitu Mavis-chan" kata Lucy jawdrop.

"Huf, kalau sudah begini? Apa boleh buat?" Tanya Levy sambil mengangkat bahunya bingung.

*KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Eh, cepat sekali sudah bel? Ya sudah... ayo baris, Lu-chan!" Kata Levy.

"Umh!" Jawab Lucy.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah

"Lu-chan, kata Erza tadi kau mencariku... Ada apa?" Tanya Levy yang berjalan di samping Lucy sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ah... ya, bukan sesuatu yang penting sih, ini tentang..." kata Lucy.

"Tentang?" Tanya Levy.

Lucy menghela napas, "Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Lucy sebelum ia menjelaskan mimpi yang didapatinya sebelum ia terkena amnesia.

"Lu-chan... jadi... apa perasaanmu sekarang terhadap Natsu?" Tanya Levy.

"Hah, entahlah" jawab Lucy.

"Bahkan saat aku tau kalau dia juga menyukaiku, dia sudah tidak ada di sisiku" lanjut Lucy sambil menatap langit senja.

"Lalu, darimana kau tau itu?" Tanya Levy.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy balik sambil menatap Levy.

"Maksudku... dari mana kau tau kalau Natsu menyukaimu?" Ucap Levy memperjelas.

"Ya, semalam Lisanna memberitahuku" jawab Lucy.

Levy memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "semalam?" Tanyanya

Lucy kembali menghela napas, "Oke, akan kujelaskan... Semalam aku memang masih amnesia, ingatanku pulih tepat pukul 3 pagi. Setelah itu aku mencoba untuk tidur, namun aku tak bisa tidur karena kepalaku masih sedikit sakit. Lalu aku bermaksud untuk bermain handphone. Tapi kulihat Lisanna masih online. Ya... kau tau kan seberapa lama perbedaan waktu di Jepang dan Canada? Lalu aku bermaksud untuk chatting dengannya, walau agak ragu-ragu.. Lalu, ia menceritakan semuanya... tentang Natsu" jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Levy.

"Panjang. Dan salah satunya adalah, dia bilang orang tua Natsu cerai" kata Lucy.

"..." Levy terdiam. Mau bagaimanapun, Natsu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia, Lucy, Natsu, maupun Mavis yang kini telah jauh tak berhubungan lagi dengan mereka. Sekalipun, mereka semua telah berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya... berubah. Mereka tetaplah sahabat. Kenangan tetap kenangan. Tak akan pernah hilang ataupun tergantikan. Tentu saja Levy khawatir pada Natsu.

"Hah, ya.. aku tau kok. Ini memang sangat berat untuk didengar. Bahkan aku masih terlalu shock. Oke, semua yang kubicarakan dengan Lisanna ada di sini. Kau boleh membacanya. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Jaa, Levy-chan!" Kata Lucy sambil memberikan handphone-nya kepada Levy sebelum pergi ke toilet.

"..." Lagi-lagi Levy kembali terdiam. Ia menatap Lucy yang masuk ke pintu toilet. Lalu ia menatap handphone Lucy yang ada dalam genggamanya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Levy membuka handphone Lucy dan membaca sebuah pesan baru.

* * *

_From : Lisanna Strauss_

_To : Lucy Heartfilia_

_Lucy! Kau harus bantu aku! Natsu, dia kena gangguan mental!_

* * *

#PRAAAAAAK!# seketika handphone Lucy yang sedang dipegang Levy jatuh ke tanah. Tangan Levy tampak bergetar tak karuan. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak menunjukan ketakutan, kegelisahan, dan kesedihan. Ya, Levy sudah tau. Sekalipun ia belum membaca pesan-pesan lain di atasnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Lucy itu sudah sangat memperjelas situasi buruk ini.

_'Orang tua Natsu bercerai dan Natsu kena gangguan mental'_

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Huh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa aku malah mengatakan semuanya pada Levy-chan?!" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung toilet.

Aku menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok.

Tapi Levy kan temanku, bukan! Sahabatku. Ya, di sahabatku! Dia berhak tau apa masalahku. Tapi, kenapa aku segini gelisahnya? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Apa karena mimpi itu? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia sahabatku, she's my nakama from the start. Hey, apa yang aku pikirkan?! Aku harus segera menemui Levy!

Aku segera berlari ke luar toilet dan menemukan Levy sedang tertunduk lemas dengan handphoneku yang entah kenapa bisa lecet, "Levy-chan, ada apa?!"

"L-lu-chan, N-natsu..." ucap Levy terbata-bata.

Merasa ad yang tidak beres, aku segera mengambil handphoneku dari segera membuka pesan yang belum kubaca, tapi entah kenapa sudah terbuka. Dari.. Lisanna? Aku memiringkan kepalaku pelan, lalu seger membaca pesannya. Aku tersentak kaget sambil memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak.

"Nat-natsu... tidak mungkin" ucap Lucy tak percaya.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Wahahaha! Ternyta lebih panjang dari yang kukira =="

Oke, nyadar gak nyadar... sekarang jam 3 pagi!

Jadi kulanjutin aja nanti di next chapter

Gomenne ya~ Ceritanya gak jadi selesai di chapter ini

Huft, ternyata pegel juga ya ngetik lewat samsung

Okey deh! Untuk mengakhiri segala kelelahan ini, maka

REVIEW PLEASE! ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Is This The End?**_

_"Natsu tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang"_

_"A-apa?! Kau serius, Levy-chan?!"_

_"Umh, ia tidak punya biaya. Ayah dan ibunya tak berhenti saling berebut harta. Padahal kalau uang mereka digabung, uang itu akan cukup untuk biaya penerbangan Natsu kembali ke Jepang"_

_"Lalu, bagaimana?"_

_"Aku tidak tau Lu-chan. Kemungkinan Natsu akan kembali 5 atau 6 tahun lagi! Atau bahkan... mungkin ia tak akan kembali selamanya"_

_"Tidak! Natsu tidak akan kembali selama itu!"_

_'Kumohon... Natsu, kembalilah!'_

* * *

_"Um, L-lucy, a-aku... aku..."_

_"Kau?"_

_"A-aku tau i-ini terlalu c-cepat, ta... tapi..."_

_"Sting..? Ini benar dirimu? Cara bicaramu sangat berbeda dari biasanya"_

_"Ka-ka... KARENA AKU GUGUP!" _

_"? ? ?"_

_"U-um, a-aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi... aku ingin bilang kalau..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu!"_


End file.
